Blitz
by kdhorserider
Summary: BLITZ Academy. Home of the smart, athletic, basketball captain...Bella? Yup! what happens when Edward and the Cullens move to BLITZ boarding school? OOC and Tomboy Bella. Story is better than summary. DISCONTINUED
1. The Blaze, The Pixie, and The Teddy Bear

**Here is my new story. Yeah, i know that all of them are new, but this is the Bella that I like to write about.**

**Summary: BLITZ Academy. Home of the smart, athletic, basketball captain...Bella? Yup! What happens when Edward and the Cullens move in to BLITZ boarding school? OOC Bella and Angela**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I am not gonna say the disclaimer alone, sooooo............BELLA! GET IN HERE!**

**Bella: What? i was jut givin Embry a piece of my mind**

**Me: Say the disclaimer**

**Bella: No**

**Me: Say it or Edward gets it!**

**Bella: Who's that?**

**Me: Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet. Uhh, say it or.......OH! Say it or get Embry to**

**Bella: *evil cackle* with pleasure**

**Embry: UGH! Ok. Kd does not own Twilight. She does however own the character named Vanessa, and the plot, and bla bla bla...CAN I GO NOW?!**

**Me: Of course, besides, it's time for basketball pratice with Bella**

**Embry: *whimpers***

**Me: Now, on with the new and amazing story!**

**Song: Start The Party (Jordan Francis)**

* * *

EPOV

At last, the long waited for day. My brother, Emmett, my sister, Alice, and I, Edward, were going to start attending Bark Landing Intense Training Zone Academy, or BLITZ Academy for short. Bark Landing is the founder of this amazing athletic boarding school. Any sport you could imagine, they have. My family and I were even lucky to get in!

Alice, although she may be a pixie-shopping-hyper nut, was the best girl around when it came to soccer. You couldn't get anything past that goalie. Emmett is the most amazing baseball player. There is never a player in sight that can actually catch his home runs. Me? Well, I play basketball. I didn't think I was good, but then BLITZ school scouts found me and told me that I would be amazing for their team.

"Edward? Edward!" Alice called, pulling me out of my trance. I noticed we were pulling up onto a huge campus with the biggest buildings for miles. Who knew, a small town named Forks held such an amazing Academy. I could practically feel the excitement coming off of Alice, and I could see it in Emmett's eyes.

"Alright you guys," Esme, my adoptive mom called. I may miss my parents every day, but I could never be happier with Esme as my mom and Carlisle as my dad. "Grab your stuff and head to the main office. I am going to miss you all very much." Esme said with a tear in hr eye.

Emmett climbed out of the car to grab the luggage while said goodbye to Esme. Soon, we were off, with Esme getting in her car, the last time we would see her in a while. Murmurs and whispers were heard all over the campus. Of course, we're the new kids, so we became the center of attention. In a hurry to get out of the crowds, Alice dashed to open the Main Office door.

"Why thank you, Pixie," Emmett said. We all have nicknames for each other. Emmett came up with them when we were five and wanted to spy on his best friend. Alice became Pixie, Emmett became Teddy Bear, and I became Blaze, for my obsession of fire at the time.

As soon as we reached the inside of the main office, I started to wonder how big the school really was. The main office alone was the size of our living room!

"Hello. You must be the Cullen's," a lady, who's nametag read Mrs. Cope, said, "I have all your papers ready for you here. Your dorms are waiting for you, and you will start practice and classes tomorrow. Goodbye," she said in a rush. I looked down to see her reading a book. The title read _Twilight _(couldn't help myself!). Huh, that sounds like a boring book.

Alice somewhat trotted out the door and headed towards the West Wing, where the girls dorms were. I sighed, knowing that Emmett and I would have to share a room, while Alice got her freedom with a new person to call her friend.

Our dorm was in the North Wing. I looked down onto the paper I was holding. It said we were in room 19. As soon as we arrived at our door, I heard music coming from the inside. Curious, I took my key and opened the door to see a blonde playing the guitar. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see us and smiled.

"Ah," he said, "I was expecting you. My name is Jasper. I am a hockey player, and I like to play guitar."

Emmett responded in his booming voice, "Hey Jasper. My name's Emmett, and I am a baseball player and I like to play pranks on people." I chuckled at Emmett. This was a first. He usually never revealed his secrete of being a prankster to anybody. Of course, I had only now realized that Jasper was waiting for me to respond.

"My name's Edward, and I play basketball and I like to play the piano." Just then, I heard a shrill and looked over to Jasper's nightstand to see his phone buzzing.

"Uh oh," Jasper mumbled, "this is the third time this week! Uh, excuse me," Jasper said before bolting from the room. Well that was…akward.


	2. The Tomboy, the Model, and the Emo

**Wahoo! Ok, I am gonna introduce MRS QUEEN**

**Bella: ahem**

**Me: Oh, I mean, MRS TOMBOY of the basketball team, BELLA POV!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Vanessa and the plot. NOTHIN ELSE!**

**Song: Wild Child (Everlife)**

* * *

BPOV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Ugh, another day of school waits. I mean, I love school, but I could live without stalker 1, 2, and 3 aka Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie. Don't they get the message? I am a TOMBOY. I do NOT like boys. ESPECIALLY ones that freakin STALKS me.

"Bella. Get up! We have to get moving!" Mrs. Model yelled at me. Oh yeah, Mrs. Model aka Rosalie, my best friend, is my roommate. Pesky at times, especially mornings, she was the best friend I could ask for. And she rocks at volleyball. And her brother, Jasper, my best guy friend, is an amazing hockey player.

"Bella? You better not be zoning out on me again. Are ya Tomboy?" Oh yeah, I have a nickname too. Tomboy. That's the only word you need to describe me. Unhappily, I jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as I was done, I threw on my BLITZ basketball jersey, my blue Champion shorts, and my Puma shoes.

Rosalie frowned at me when she saw what I was wearing. What? We can't all be supermodels, or want to be ones. Well, most girls here do, well all _girls _do, none of my Tomboy pals, Vanessa and Angela, or as I call 'em Van and Ange.

I looked down at my watch. _Oh __**inserts swear of choice word here**_! We better get a move on or I'm gonna be late for Trig. I grabbed Rose's hand and made a run for it.

Rose and I just made it in time for class. I may be a straight-A student, but that didn't mean I was a nerd. In fact, my teachers knew me so well that I usually slept through my classes. The day passed in a blur. All I could remember was Emo aka Jasper telling me new kids had arrived and that the new girl was bunking' with Rose and I. Yeah, I know what your thinking. Jazzy may look emo, but he isn't. We just call him that for fun.

_BRRRINGGGGG_! Finally, time for basketball practice! I hope Coach Clapp was in a good mood today, or my team would be in for it. Yes, _my_ team. I am number 13, and I am the BLITZ basketball captain. And yes, I am the _only_ girl on the team. I have been here ever since freshman year, playing guard, and this year I became captain.

"Bella. There you are. Time to get to work," Coach Clapp called as I entered the gym. Yup, good mood. I was glad to see that too, or else practice would be very exciting.

"Boys! Get in here!" Coach called. I turned around to see my team. My team was made up of Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quill Ateara, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, Collin and Brady Track, and Jared Wolf. Quite a team, and Coach said we were gaining a new player, Edward Cullen, tomorrow. Well, one more guy that is just going to have to learn my wrath.

"Alright guys, I want one mile from each of you, and then we will start practice," Coach yelled, "and after that, Bella's in charge for today." I heard groans come from a few of them as I came up with my torturous practice planned for them.

"Hey Bella?" Embry called.

"Yes?" I smiled my angelic smile at him.

"Please, PLEASE don't push us too far today."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Remember the hoop incident?"

I snickered. At the beginning of the year Seth couldn't make a slam dunk, so I kept making him try. When I turned away for one second, Seth asked Quill to hoist him up so I would turn around to think he did it. Instead, he ended up with his head stuck in the hoop and Quill's hair was tangled in Seth's shoelaces.

"I'll have you know that I am not the blame for that," I told Embry, "so, let's get started."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally, practice was done with and I jogged back up to my room, eager to relax before the new roomie got here. Of course, as I made my way there, I tripped, and ended up limping up towards my room. Ah, room 85. I opened the door to find a black-spiky hair pixie tearing through my clothes, a look of horror on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" the pixie squealed, "WHAT IS ALL OF THIS STUFF? AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH A GUY!"

"No, but close enough." I said. The pixie's head shot up, the look of horror replaced with excitement. Without warning, she ran over to me and hugged me. WHOA! I have personal space issues with anybody that isn't Mrs. Model or Mr. Emo, but for some reason, I didn't feel the urge to punch her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "My name is Alice. I am a soccer goalie and your new roommate. Man, you have a lot of boy clothes Swan."

"Hey, how do you know my last name?" I asked her, shocked.

"It's on the back of your basketball jersey. Hey, you're the captain? Cool! Oh, then now I know that you are Isabella Swan, but you prefer Bella. I read it on the school website. Anyway, we are going to be the best of friends. OH! Are you single?" she suddenly asked.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"OMGOMGOMG! Now I can totally hook you up with my brother, Edward. He will be on your team, and he is single too! Oh, and I can dress you up and give you makeovers and we can go shopping for your dates." At that moment, I did the only thing I knew how to do, I fainted.


	3. The 'Master Book'

**Yay! It hasn't even been a full day and I am gettin reviews! Ok, so at the end of this chapter and many others, I will be askin you guys questions, cause I want you guys to help me with da story. KK, time for the disclaimer**

**Emmett: OH OH OH, CAN I SAY IT, PWEASE! **

**Me: Only if you can do this**

**Emmett: WHAT?**

**Me: You have to write the next chapter in your pov**

**Emmett: COOL! KK I WILL. NOW CAN I SAY IT?**

**Me: go ahead**

**Emmett: YAY! Ok, Kd does not own Twilight or me *sob*, BUT she does own the soon-to-be-met Vanessa AND the plot, DUH!**

**Me: Ok, thanks Em! Now, onto the next chappie and get ready to hear part of this story in EmPOV!**

**Song: Look Through My Eyes (Everlife)**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella? Bella?" I opened my eyes to reveal the sight in front of me. Alice had grabbed me by the waist when I fainted. DANG! The pixie is strong! She had a look of shock on her face. Rose was standing to the right of me with a smirk on her face, and Jasper's face mirrored Rose's.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked, at a loss of the reason why I fainted.

"I can answer that," Rosalie said, "I was heading back to the room when I heard Alice scream. Well, I didn't know it was Alice at first, but it came from our room so I assumed it was our new roommate. Anyway, I get in the room to see her holding you. All I had to do was look around the room cluttered with your clothes and see what Alice was wearing to register why she had a look of shock. Then Alice said she mentioned you, dating, shopping, and makeup in the same sentence."

I looked up at my friends, a shy smile on my face. They all knew me too well. Those were the last things on earth I ever wanted to do, and usually when they were mentioned with my name in the same sentence, I faint to escape the conversation; kind of my defense to avoid unwanted things.

"So, why is Jasper here?" I asked.

"Jasper is here because I called him," Rose said, "When he came over and asked why he needed to be here, I threatened to spill his Captain Invincible story if he didn't stay." I laughed at the thought of that.

"Huh? What am I missing?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry Alice, when the time comes you will know."

Jasper's face registered shock before he looked up at Alice in fear. I could only assume the fear was from someone knowing his most embarrassing story. Hey, it's not my fault he told us that sto…oh wait, never mind. Let's just say Rose plus makeup equals Jasper spilling his most embarrassing memories.

"You wouldn't" Jasper threatened me. I just smiled my I-can-get-away-with-anything smile at him.

"Of course not, dearest brother."

"Brother?" Alice asked, confused.

"Jasper is my biological brother, and we have know Bella since we were three weeks old, so we consider each other family," Rose responded.

"Cool! Hey, Jasper, have you met my brothers Emmett and Edward?"

Jasper smiled at Alice with a look I couldn't comprehend.

"Yeah, in fact, they are my roommates. Oh, speaking of which, I left them without explanation. I better get going. See ya Tomboy, Model, and Alice. Hey, do you have a nickname?"

"Yeah," Alice chirped, "I am Pixie, Emmett is Teddy Bear, and Edward is Blaze."

"Cool. Well, see ya," and with that he dashed back to his dorm. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Alice turned to me.

"So, before we get to know each other, I want to know one thing."

"And that would be…"

"What the heck is Captain Invincible?"

I laughed at that. The only way she would ever know is if she played my game.

"Alice, the only way you will ever know what that story is if you play my game." I heard Rose giggle beside me. She was the only one who had ever completed my game, and now she was in on it.

"What game?"

"Well Alice, I will give you a riddle, and you will have to use this riddle to find my 'Master Book'. In it are all of the secretes I know, except for my own. Those stay locked within my brain."

"Which only you can comprehend." Rosalie added, and of course, I glared at her.

"Well, than, what is this riddle I must figure out?" Alice asked with a mischievous look on her face.

I went digging through my nightstand drawer, eager to find my note card with the riddle on it. The only way I could lead anybody towards that book was through this. "Ok Alice. I am going to give you the riddle. Now, you can either figure out this riddle _or_ you will have to answer a very secrete question and answer correctly to get me to show you my book. The secrete question is this: tell me ten of my nicknames for people around school that I _don't _like. The riddle is this: When I hold my head up high, my secrete is with my Pride. When I hold my head down low, my book is with me wherever I go."

* * *

**alright, here is my question. Should Emmett have a 'Pranks Book'? Answer in reviews!**


	4. Max Who?

**Ok, so ion this chapter EmPov at the end, and will continue into the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own Vanessa (no, NOT renesmee, this is a version of me place in the story ;p)**

**Vanessa: Hi self!**

**Me; Yo, wazzup!**

**Vanessa: Not much, hey, wanna go scare Bells by both of us showin up?**

**Me Hell Yeah! Lets go! Ok ppls, while I go scare Bella, you read!**

**Song: Run It Back Again (Corbin Bleu)**

* * *

EPOV

Great. The first day of school. Jasper came back yesterday after his friends 'incident'. All he would tell me is that the person was a klutz, smart, his best friend, practically his sibling, he's the basketball captain, and he goes by Max. Well, that means I would get to meet him today.

BPOV

Yesterday, before I hit the hay, Jazzy called me with an amazing prank. Jazzy wouldn't tell him Edward that I was a girl, and we would claim that _Jazzy's guy-friend_ was at school, but wouldn't introduce himself until lunch, and later at B-Ball practice. Oh, and I was gonna be known as Max, since _Maximum Ride_ is my favorite book, and that is the closest guys name, and it's what Van and Ange call me. This was gonna be sweet!

EPOV

"Eddie!" Alice whined as we walked towards our first class, Trig. I hate it when she called me that, so all I did was glare.

"Fine, Edwarddddd," she said, dragging out my name, "hurry up! I wanna meet Max!"

"Alice, Jasper said we won't meet him 'till lunch, since he isn't in any class of ours." Just then, Alice got a text. As she read the message, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. She just nodded and walked into class, still giggling. Well, I would just have to find out later.

APOV

OMG! Jazzy just texted me with the info on his plan he told me about yesterday. This was gonna be sweet!

BPOV

Ok, it was time to start the plan. For now, in class, I am Bella Swan, but at lunch and the beginning of B-Ball, I am Max. Just then, Alice walked into the room with a bronze-haired boy trailing her, who I assumed was Edward, and I assumed correctly as the teacher introduced them to the class.

"Ok, Alice and Edward, chose where you will sit among the empty seats, as this will be your seat for the rest of the year." Alice giggled and planted herself next to Jasper, who was also in this class. In fact, he was in all of my classes.

"Alright, Mr. Edward, chose your seat." Mr. Edward suddenly looked uncomfterble as all of the girls gave him lust-filled eyes, even though there were only five empty seats, one being next to me. Alice mouthed something to him, and he looked at me. I could now see that he had blazing green eyes. He smiled, and then walked over to take the seat next to me. Then, I heard a hiss, and looked over at Queen of Nothing, Head Slut, or better known as Lauren. I realized that she hissed at me for actually letting Edward sit next to me. To have fun mocking her, I just smirked; earning death glares from every girl in this class but Alice. She learned about Lauren last night, but of course, I didn't tell her the nickname I use.

"Hey" Edward said, sitting down next to me.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Well, nice to meet you Bella. Hey, what sport do you play?" Uh oh. I hadn't come up with one, so I went with the first thing to pop into my head.

"I am a volleyball player, but don't tell anybody, 'cause for some reason, they hate when I mention it." Edward looked confused, but complied nonetheless.

Suddenly, a piece of paper landed in front of me. I opened it up to read what it said, and I had to try to not laugh too hard or Edward might get suspicious.

The letter said _**hey Bella; keep your hands off my boyfriend. We like, hooked up right before school, so, yeah.**_

_**-Lauren**_

That's it. I couldn't help it when a small giggle escaped my lips. Edward looked at me with a what's-so-funny expression, and I handed him the note. In the ten seconds it took him, I read many emotions cross his face. Shock, confused, scared, mad, furious. Thank goodness, before anything could happen, the bell rang.

Lauren walked passed me with a smirk on her face, and I jerked my thumb at Edward to show Lauren that he had read the letter, and he was furious. Lauren only smiled at him, and then left the room.

EPOV

As we walked into class, Alice said that when it came time to choose seats that she would mouth to me where I sit, and if I've ever learned something, is that Alice _always_ gets her way. Alice and I handed the teacher our information.

"Ok, Alice and Edward, chose where you will sit among the empty seats, as this will be your seat for the rest of the year."

Alice started giggling, _again_, but when to plant herself next to Jasper.

"Alright, Mr. Edward, chose your seat." I became ridged at that moment from all the lust-filled eyes staring at me. I looked to Alice, and she mouthed one word. _Bella. _I didn't know who that was, but Alice looked to her left, and I saw a brown hair girl staring at me with a smirk on her face, no lust in her eyes, or at least that I could find.

I smiled, and made my way over to sit with her. Just then, I heard a somewhat-loud hiss. Ignoring it, I took my place next to Bella.

Trying to start a conversation with Bella, I said, "Hey." _Wow Edward, smooth._ But thankfully, she complied to my stupid way of getting to know her.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," Bella said in a bell-like voice. I then looked down to see what she was wearing. P.E shorts and a camo t-shirt. Huh, most girls around here would never wear something like this. I was about to ask, but then I noticed she was looking at a piece of paper, and a small giggle escaped her lips.

When I looked at her, I was sure I had a what-the-hell expression plastered on my face. Before I could ask, she handed me the paper.

_**hey Bella; keep your hands off my boyfriend. We like, hooked up right before school, so, yeah.**_

_**-Lauren**_

Who da…what the…UGH! Why the heck would someone write this I wasn't dating ANYBODY and I didn't want Bella to think that I was. _Whoa, random thoughts, much?_ Soon, the bell rang, and a girl approached Bella, who I assumed was Lauren. I could see that they were having a silent conversation, and then Bella jerked a finger towards me. Lauren realized that had see the note, but she kept a small smile on her face as she walked out of the room. Sheesh!

EmPOV

Oh Yeah! I can't wait 'till later. I'm gonna meet a new buddy later, his name is Max, and I know we're gonna be great friends. Jazzy said he is gonna tell me a secrete in my next class since Jazzy is in it with me, but not Edward, and I love keeping secretes from my brother. This is gonna be completely awesome!


	5. Em Gets Involved

**ok, the prank intro is in this chappie, and you meet Van and Angie! The long awaited prank is only one chapter away, and if you wanna read it, your just gonna haft to review.**

**Disclaimer: ok, who's turn is it *looks at long line* Ok, lets go with Alice this time**

**Alice: YAY! *squeals* Ok, so, kd owns Van and the plot, but not Twilight *phew***

**Me: Alice? What is the *phew* for?**

**Alice: umm, umm, umm**

**Me: Aliceeeeee...**

**Alice: MY GODNESS! I don't want you to take away my shopping. OK THERE, I SAID IT!**

**Me: O..k? well, while I go and sign up Alice for anger managment classes, you read the next chappie in the story!**

**Song: (goes along with the idea that Edward is the only one that doesn't know about Bella) Tell Me Something I Don't Know (Selena Gomez)**

* * *

EmPOV

Finally, the bell rang and I literally dashed from the room to get to my next class with Jazzy. When I walked in the door, I noticed Jazzy was sitting next to a brunet with brown eyes. As I walked over to them, the girl looked up with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Emmett, or should I say, Teddy Bear?" Whoa, who was this, and how did she know all of this?

"TB, allow me to introduce your new partner in crime, Miss Isabella Swan," Jasper said, earning a growl from Isabella, "oh, sorry, I mean Bella, but her nickname is Tomboy."

"Pleased to meet you Emmett. Now I hear you have a Pranks Book?" Ok, now she was starting to creep me out, how does she know all of this?

"Oh, and to answer your unspoken question, let's just say I do my research on _all_ of the kids around here." Again, _creepy!_

"Em," Jasper said, pulling me out of my confusion, "a little Pixie told her, and do you want to hear the secrete or not, since we need your help, well, _Max_ needs your help." Of course, at the mention of this I became angry at the little Pixie but excited, maybe I would meet Max before everybody else.

"Yeah! Wait, am I gonna meet Max?" I asked, to peeved to calm down.

"You're lookin' at her," Bella said. What…WHAT?

"TB, I believe it's time you know what is going on…" Jazzy said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"…so, you are gonna distract Edward at B-Ball so I can change, yet _again_, and everybody gets to see his dumbfounded expression at Emo's brilliant plan."

"Wait," I asked _Max_, "who's Emo?" Jasper raised his hand and I couldn't help but laugh. Good thing our class was Home Ec. or we would be screwed for talking.

"K, now that that is settled, you ready TB?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, _Max!"_

BPOV

Finally, it came down to minutes away 'till the most hectic part of my day, Lunch. As soon as the bell rang, I dashed out of my class in search for TB, with Vanessa trailing me.

"So Max," Van asked, "you ready for the most kick-ass prank ever!"

"Ya know it!" I replied. We soon reached the lunchroom, and I dashed to the corner of the room where the bathrooms were. As soon as I saw Emmett, I decided to show this school the _other_ meaning of the word Blitz, and I took off, running as fast as a lightning bolt, snagged the clothes, and dashed into the stall to change. This was gonna be SOO much fun…

EPOV

As I approached the lunchroom, I looked around to see if I could find Emmett, since he is the only one not with us at the moment. Then I saw him, and, _a lightning bolt?!_

Behind me, I heard Jasper and Rosalie snicker. I turned around to see them staring at the exact same thing I was staring at moments ago.

"What's so funny?"

Jazzy looked amused, "Oh, nothing you won't find out in time, Eddie boy," then went back to snickering. Sheesh! I _hate_ when people call me Eddie, but add on secretes and that gets my temper going. Alice saw where this was leading and tried to restrain me. Of course, she was strong, but I was stronger. In then end, my brother and a newcomer interrupted us.

BPOV

Once I changed, I walked out to see a shocked Emmett and an amused Van and Ange, who suddenly decided to appear.

"Nice, Max. So, can we PLEASE watch?" Van asked me.

"Fine, but from a distance. At B-Ball, you can sit there like all the other so-called 'love struck' girls. I mean come on! Thing One and Thing Two are REALLY starting to piss me off."

"Excuse me?" Emmet asked.

"Oh, Thing One and Thing Two are Max's nicknames for Tanya and Irina Denali. They claim that they are 'in love' with Sam and Jacob, from Max's B-Ball team, and they come to EVERY STINKING LITTLE PRACTICE, _**AND**_ GAME!" Ange said.

"Wow, talk about annoying," TB said in a girlish tone.

"Alright, you girls ready?" I asked, fully expecting their answer.

Wait for it, and, and, "HELL YEAH!!!!!"

* * *

**Me has a question for you all! Ok, Mike, Tyler and Eric are stalkers 1, 2, and 3. What is a better name for them? I like my Lauren names, and Tanya and Irina's names are an inside joke between my friends and I. By the way, any ideas?**


	6. Max v Edward

**All right, thank you to all my reviews, and Vamp 4475, thanks fro that idea, I will be using it! Sorry I haven't immediately updated, I just wanted to write this chapter and make sure that it was perfect! Also, I may not update for a few days seeing that I have a book report due :(**

**Disclaimer: Who is here to help me today**

**Angela: I'll help ya out!**

**Me: Cool!**

**Angela: *whistles* Alright boys in here!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Angela: Bella's team, it's their punishment for not playing seriously, courtesy of Bella**

**Team: *walks in with annoyed looks on their faces***

**Angela: Alright boys, come out and say it**

**Team: *in uncaring tone* kd didn't create Twilight, only Vanessa and the plot**

**ME: My, you'd think we were telling them that basketball was cancelled.**

**Team: WHAT?!**

**Me: Sheesh! CANT PEOPLE TAKE A JOKE?**

**Angela: Apparently not.**

**Song: Real Gone (Sherly Crow)**

* * *

BPOV

"Hey Max!" Jazzy called. Everybody turned to look at me. Edward had a curious smile on his face, and that's when I knew he was the only one that didn't know my secrete. I was surprised he didn't though, the beanie I was wearing on my head to cover my hair didn't make such a great disguise.

"Yo Emo, what's up with ya and Model. Oh, who are these people?"

"Model and I are good. Oh, and this is Alice and Edward. They go by Pixie and Blaze. How did ya meet Emmett?"

"Emmy here? He sat next to me in one of my classes, and let's just say this school is gonna get messy soon," I said with a smirk. Through my whole conversation with them, I could see all of my friends but Edward trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yo Max!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Vanessa standing there. I thought I told her to watch from a DISTANCE, NOT TEN FEET AWAY!

"What?" I asked in a pissed off voice. All she did was mouth the word 'time'. I looked down at my watch. _Crap!_

"Hey Emmy, time for our prank," I told Emmett, hoping for him to get the message. Emmett looked confused for a second, and then he seemed to get it, and we dashed towards the bathroom without saying goodbye.

_BRINGGGGGG!_ Emmett was on lookout to see when Edward and our friends left so I could exit the bathroom. Of course, I have no idea what they are doing, so who knows how long I'll be stuck in here.

"There gone!" Emmett yelled. I made my way out of the bathroom and high fived TB. Well, time for my next class.

EPOV

"Hey Max!" Jasper called. All right! I finally get to meet the captain of the basketball team. I turned around to see a tall, skinny boy around Rosalie's height with a basketball beanie on his head. There is no way that this puny guy is better than basketball than me. Well, I'll just have to show them what I'm made of later.

"Yo Emo, what's up with ya and model? Oh, who are these people?" Max may look puny, but I could tell from his face that he was anything from it.

"Model and I are good. Oh, and this is Alice and Edward. They go by Pixie and Blaze. How did ya meet Emmett?"

"Emmy here? He sat next to me in one of my classes, and let's just say this school is gonna get messy soon." Uh oh. One Emmett was enough; I couldn't even start to imagine what two of them together would come up with.

"Yo Max!" I turned my head to see a tall girl that looked almost like Max's twin. I would have to ask him about that later.

"What?" he yelled in what sounded like a pissed-off tone. The girl mouthed something to her that I didn't catch, and Max soon had a look of fear plastered on his face.

"Hey Emmy, time for our prank." Max told Emmett. Let's just hope Emmett doesn't get a new reputation here already, at least at the last school he wasn't known for at least a week. Without warning, they both dashed off in the direction of the bathrooms.

_BRINGGGGGG!_ Ugh, it was time for Biology, one of my least favorite subjects. Well, at least it wasn't long till basketball.

BPOV

As I walked into my Biology class, I started to panic. Edward was in the seat next to me. Uh oh, I hope he doesn't find the resemblance between _Max_ and I. As I pulled out my chair, Edward looked up and smiled at me. Good, so far he has made no comparisons. The rest of the period moved very slowly; the only thing running through my head was how the plan was going to work out.

The loud bell pulled me out of my thought process and I jumped up, eager to get to gym. Edward saw this eagerness and chuckled, though he had no idea why I was eager for something at all. If only he knew.

"What are you so excited about, Bella?" I wasn't going to tell him about how I was going to prepare for the plan, why, that would be insane. No, I just told him the semi-truth.

"Oh, I just love P.E," and with that I said a quick goodbye and dashed out the door towards P.E. As soon as I arrived, I told coach of our little plan, and ran off to find my boys (Bella calls the team her boys, if anybody missed that earlier) and tell them as well. I could tell by the excitement shining in Embry's eyes that he was excited, along with most of the team. There were only two that look actually…nervous? Jacob and Sam didn't look like they were excited with this plan.

"Jacob, Sam, what's on your mind?"

Sam stayed still, but Jacob replied, "I have seen this new kid, Bella. He isn't good for you. Sure, he may be a good player, but everything about him is off. I don't want you around him."

"Oh go cry me a river, Jake, you haven't even met the dude."

"And you have?"

"Actually yes, this plan has been going on all day, and all of my friends but Edward…"

"Wait, _he_ is your friend?"

"Well, he is Max's friend, and he gets along with Bella, and even though he doesn't know yet, I still think of him as a friend."

"Whatever, I still don't like the kid," and with that Jacob walked away with Sam hot on his tail. My goodness!

Well, enough worrying about the boys, I dashed to the locker rooms to put on my generic jersey, the one that didn't have _Swan_ on the back. There was no way he was finding out 'till I wanted him to. As I was stuffing my hair into my beanie, I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the school day, and time for my plan to reach its climax.

EPOV (At the start of basketball practice)

I made my way into the large gym to find eight tall boys standing around. Two of them glared at me when I walked in; why, I have no idea. I looked around the court in search of the Coach, or even Max, who I didn't see among the other boys.

"Edward!" I heard a man yell from the bleachers. I looked up to see Coach Clapp staring me down with a smile on his face. As I walked over to him, he threw a jersey at me. On the back, it read "Cullen" and the number 17. Sweet!

"Cullen, go change into your jersey and quickly come back out. I want you to play a little one-on-one with Max," Coach said. I looked around when he said Max. Hm, maybe he wasn't hear yet, or Coach sent him to do something.

After I put on my jersey, I walked out to see all the boys, including Max, shooting hoops. As soon as I walked out of hiding, Max turned to me while the rest of the team went to retire onto the bleachers.

"Ok, my name is Embry, and I am on the team. I will ref this game. One point for every shot you make. The first one to ten wins," a boy who had sat down said.

"Yo Em?" Max called. Embry looked up at him. "Mind turnin' it on?" With that embry dashed out of the room. all of a sudened, I heard Real Gone by Sheryl Crow come on in the speakers. I loved this song, but I was still confused. I looked over at Max, confusion written on my face. "It gets me pumped," Max stated. I looked over to Max and smirked. This was going to be easy.

Ten minutes into the game and I could see why Max was the captain. He was good! The game was 9-8, and I was trailing Max. Just as I was about to make the shot to tie the game, Max stole the ball and ran like lightning to the other side of the court and slammed the ball into the basket with a slam-dunk. He hung onto the rim, and then let go and landed like a Puma falling out of a tree.

Max's head was down, and I could see his beanie falling off of his head. Then, Max did something that shocked me. He let his beanie fall to the floor, and revealed his long, brown hair. Max stood up, looking me straight in the eye. I was confused, so Max had long hair; big deal. But then why did he hide it.

"Aw, shucks Edward, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize me?" _Max_ said. Then, after staring at _her_ face, I finally understood.

"Bella?"


	7. All It Takes is Ice

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating! I had a really bad virus that wouldn't go away and CST testing doesn't help the cause. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the nicknames, Vanessa, and the plot**

**Jacob: so, you don't own me?**

**Me: nope, but I do own your nickname that I will later on give you**

**Jacob: hey, how bad can that be**

**Me: pretty bad, Amber**

**Amber: WHAT! MY NAME IS JACOB! HEY YOU CHANGED MY SCREEN NAME. CHANGE IT BACK!**

**Me: fine, but just for that you are going to have one hell of a time later in the story**

**Jacob: *grunts* fine!**

**Song: A Cause Des Garcons (Yelle)/ a french song. In english means _Because of the Boys._ Very funny lyrics if you read translations (from Tanya and Irina's POV)**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella?"

"No, I'm the Tooth Fairy. Yeah, it's me!"

Edward continued to stare at me dumbfounded. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Edward? Yo Edward!" No response. I even tried walking up to him and waving my hand in front of his face.

"Maybe you should slap him," Jacob said.

"No you idiot! I am not gonna slap him. Em, go get the ice bucket."

"Will do Bella!" I watched Embry run out of the main court to get the bucket. Sheesh! What was wrong with Jacob? _Slap him_, I mean really! That's as stupid as the time I got my buddy Kate aka Pika to put a horse saddle on Sam and demanded a _horse_-back ride.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone screech.

"EMBRY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Edward yelled, now drenched in ice-cold water.

"Sorry dude, but you were like, in shock."

"Whoa Embry," I yelped, "you used the word like!" All around the gym I heard gasps and I saw a confused Edward and an embarrassed Embry.

"What is so bad with the word like?" Edward asked me.

"The real question is do you really want to know?"

"Why, some sort of challenge?" Edward said, approaching me. I think he was trying to seem scary.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes." I turned around, whistled, and was ready for all hell to break loose.

APOV

Ok, I have got to find that book! Rosalie won't say a thing 'cause she knows that is just asking for a one-way ticket to the Bermuda Triangle. I know that when she holds her head high, she is happy, and this morning she was ecstatic to play this prank. So the book is with her pride. This is where the good old Internet comes in.

Pride (noun):

A feeling of deep pleasure or satisfaction.

A group of lions forming a social unit.

Huh, so a group of lions. HEY! Bella has five plush lions in the closet. Now, it's not my fault that I found them, but I just HAD to rid her closet of all things unacceptable. In this case, I am happy to have found them.

I dashed to the closet to pull out her _pride_. Under the father lion I found a zipper. JACKPOT! I found the book! And now to find Bella…

EPOV (while in shock)

What the? How? I am confused. So Max isn't Max at all, but Bella. Ok. So if Max is Bella, than Bella is a Tomboy and head of the basketball team. MAN! She is a great player; I can see why she is captain.

I was partially aware that at this moment there was yelling throughout the room. What I was completely aware of was Bella standing a little less than ten feet away. Man, she is gorgeous. Whoa, where'd that come from? Well, she is anyway.

I was pulled out of my trance by ice water soaking my head. And of course, I screamed.

"EMBRY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled. I was now drenched in freezing cold water with everybody staring at me.

"Sorry dude, but you were like, in shock." Embry told me. Well, no use fighting that battle seeing that I was sort of in shock.

I heard gasps fill the gym. I looked at Bella who was half-yelling at Embry.

"Whoa Embry, you used the word like!" Huh, what was so bad about that?

"What is so bad with the word like?" I asked, voicing my question. Bella looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"The real question," she said, "is do you really want to know?"

I walked towards her to make myself seem tough. My goodness, the things I was doing to try to impress her. What is wrong with me?

"Why, some sort of challenge?" I asked.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes." Bella turned towards the gym door and whistled.

Not much later, two girls ran into the gym. I thought I heard Bella mumble something about 'Thing One and Thing Two'.

"OMG, like, hi Jacob!" one of the girls yelled.

"Like, hey Sam!" the other yelled.

"Tanya, Irina, meet Edward, our newest player." Bella said, pointing to me.

The two girls looked over at me, and I think there eyes glazed over. I looked down to see that my jersey was clinging to my body, thanks to a certain Embry. I looked up again, and hell, I wish I didn't.

BPOV

Hah! I think poor Eddie has some new admirers. As soon as I mentioned Edward, the girls ran straight over to him. It didn't help that his shirt was soaked and clinging onto his chest. As I watched Thing One and Thing Two attack Edward, I heard my name being called.

I turned around to find none other than Pixie and Pika. Pika jogged over to where I was while Pixie was trailing, jumping up and down as if she won the lottery.

"Hey Pika, why is Pixie jumping up and down as if she won the lottery?"

Pika laughed. "I don't know, but she keeps mentioning some book."

I looked over at my pixie-friend to see her holding none other than my book. I smiled, knowing that I could tell my secretes to her now, seeing that she passed the test. This should be fun!

* * *

**Ok, So poor Eddie has new admirers, Edward knows about Bella, and Alice found the book.**

**Upcoming chapters:**

***Emmett and the prank book**

***Alice, Bella, and Rosalie sleepover discussing the 'Master Book'**

***Field Trip (tehe, this is gonna be fun to write)**

***B-Ball games**

***And a whole lot more!**

**Tell me if you have any ideas, and also, see if you can answer this question. the first person to get it right will be featured in my story later.**

**Question: Why is Kate named Pika? (jackie and rachel, DO NOT answer this) **


	8. The Truth Behind Captain Invincible

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation and then I got sick and testing in the 8th grade is hard :( Anyway, Kate is Pika because Pikachu uses electricity as well! It's also my friends nickname.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, let's have Jazzy do this one!**

**Jasper: Why?**

**Me: To embarrass you even more!**

**Jasper: What are you talking about**

**Me: *shifty eyes* Oh, you'll see.**

**Jasper: *whimpers* This nutcase doesn't own Twilight, only the plot and Vanessa.**

**Next Chapter: Field Trip!**

**Song: Dirty Little Secrete- The All-American Rejects (the secret is found later in this chapter)**

* * *

BPOV

After the little basketball incident, I dashed to get Rosalie to tell her about Alice finding the book. We all agreed to have a sort-of "sleep-over" in my dorm to read all of the precious little secretes found in my book.

"Yo, Max?" Vanessa called to me.

"Van, the prank is over, just to let ya know. So, what up?"

"Oh, not much. I just want to tell you the heads up!" Of course. Although Van doesn't have popularity, she is the greatest spy around school, which leads her to know all the news.

"So, today we have Tanya and Irina's new obsession, Edward, and they will be at every game. Joy," Van said with sarcasm," in other news, we have Alice, Emmett, and Edward being offered to be with the "in-crew" which is cool, but of course they didn't accept! Oh and last but not least, uh, uh…"

"What Van? What is it?"

"Jacobdoesn'tlikeEdwardandwilldoanythingtoscarehimawayfromyou!"

"Huh? I didn't understand a word you just said."

Van sighed. "I said, Jacob doesn't like Edward and will do anything to scare him away from you!" What? Why would Jacob do that, both of them are my friends.

"Oy vey, more drama than I need in my life," Van giggled, "but thanks for the update, see ya later!"

EPOV

After the basketball "incident", I had to literally dash to my room to get on a dry shirt. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by what Emmett likes to call as my "fan girls". A few of them actually started chasing me!

"Hey, Eddie boy!" Emmett yelled as I slammed our dorm room shut. I am NOT going out there again. Jasper decided to look up at me now, and he was wearing a smug smile.

"What did Bella do now?" Jasper asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that Bella did it.

"_Embry_ dumped a bucket of ice cold water over my head!" All Jazzy did was laugh. What was so funny about that?

"Dude," Jazzy said, "If the team does anything to you, it came directly from their captain, and Bella is the captain."

"Well, all but two players." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, ok, so on Bella's team, there are two great players. Jacob and Sam. They only listen to Bella when it comes to playing in the games and when actually playing basketball in practice. Although Bella and Jake are friends, I heard he isn't warming up to you, so Jake may get a little overprotective."

"Good to know, thanks." Uh oh, if I was gonna hang out with Bella, whenever that may be, it would have to be _away_ from dog boy.

BPOV

"…so that is why we call him Emo!" By now, Alice, Rose and I were laughing our butts off from our "sleep over" as we were telling tales from my book.

"Ok," Rose said, "this is the tale of why Jazzy became Captain Invincible! When we were all five years old, Jasper and I went over to Bella's house. Bella was going through a Karate stage, I was going through a Kickboxing stage, and Jasper, well, he was going through a Superhero stage. So anyway, we go over to Bella's place and Bella shows us how to break a board. Then she claimed that she could break Jazzy. Jazzy of course denied it, but of all things, he went and found a red cape to wear. Claiming he was invincible, he ran around the house "flying" off of any furniture he could climb. In the end, Bella stuck out her foot, and Jazzy went flying again, but this time, he broke his index finger on his right hand. And that is how Jazzy became Captain Invincible!"

I could visibly see Alice dying of laughter while I was having a pretty hard time myself. It really didn't help that Rose was acting out the scenes. We were all so distracted that I didn't notice when Rose screamed.

EPOV

As I was about to voice my opinion on dog boy, I heard a high-pitched scream.

"That was Rose. What the hell are those three up to now?" Jasper said, dashing out the door with Emmett and I trailing.

When we reached their dorm room, it was locked, but their laughter was clear from out here in the hall. "WTH?" was the only thought that came to my mind.

Jazzy pulled out a key and unlocked the door, revealing three hysterical girls. Rose was jumping off a bed with a red cape on her back, Alice was laughing so hard I thought she would die, and Bella was laughing too, a book sitting in her lap.

I looked at Jazzy's expression, and he was blushing. I actually think he was going to die of embarrassment. What in the world was going on?

"Captain Invincible." Bella explained, looking at my expression. Ah, Jazzy told us about that one. Poor guy. He also told me he likes my sister. That must be extremely embarrassing for him.

"Aw, don't worry Eddie, we didn't forget your tales!" Alice squeaked. Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

"Yeah, you know, the time you sang "Barbie Girl"!" She all but yelled. WHAT! She told Bella that! Oh no! I now know how Jazzy must feel. All the while, Emmet went to sit next to Rosalie. Somewhere in the midst of embarrassing Jazzy and I for life, they started making out. My goodness, you'd think they would wait at least a few days, but no! Just start making out why don't ya?

Bella saw my disgusted face and turned towards Emmett and Rosalie, grossed out by the looks of it.

"EWWW! Rose! No PMS in my room! Out NOW!" And get out they did, but seconds later I heard them next door. Ah, must be Rose's room.

"Why? Why was I just scarred for life?"

And just when we thought it couldn't get any worse…

* * *

**Yay, fun chappie! Ok, I am going to put a poll up, so, go vote, but first, REVIEW!**


	9. Numb

**Yay, new chappie. Thank you all for voting in the poll. I am putting a new one up, so go and check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Alright, today I would like to welcome a special guest, Maximum Ride!!!**

**Max: Hey, isn't this a Twilight story?**

**Me: Yeah, but I felt like inviting you here to say the disclaimer.**

**Max: OHH, can we get Fang to do it?**

**Me: SURE!**

**Max: *pulls out tied up Fang* Alright, say it and I release you.**

**Fang: Kd doesn't own Twilight, just the plot and Vanessa are hers. Now let me go!**

**Max: I crossed my fingers behind my back.**

**Fang: *whimpers* you stink**

**Max: I know!**

**Song: Numb-Linkin Park**

* * *

BPOV

Suddenly, in walks Jessica, yelling at the top of her lungs, looking directly at me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS SCREAM AND WAKE ME FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!!" All Alice and Rose did was snicker, while I explained our situation to a now fuming Jessica.

"Well Jess," I explained, "Rose was doing an imitation of Jasper and in this imitation Jasper shrieked, so she shrieked as well."

Jess looked as if she wasn't interested, but all that changed when she spotted Edward not ten feet away.

"Hi Edward!" she squealed. I had to cover my ears from how high she screeched, and I saw Edward visibly wince. Either Jess was oblivious to this or chose to ignore it.

Poor Edward was stuck with Jess attempting to flirt with him, while the rest of us were trying our best not to burst out laughing. The PA system decided to be nice, and interrupted Jess with an announcement.

'Attention all students with a GPA of 3.0 or higher, a mandatory meeting is being held in the MPR in 5 minutes. We have a list of the students that will be let in. If you choose not to attend, your loss' the PA speaker finished smugly. This better not be about how proud they are of us, or I may blow! And what's up with it being mandatory, but you can decide not to go? Joy, I rhyme now!

I completely forgot Jess was here, until I heard her babbling.

"…and so maybe we could sit next to each other, like, I mean, where else would you sit? Nowhere is as good as sitting by me!"

"Actually," Alice interrupted, "Bella and I will be sitting next to Edward." I was about to protest to Alice about choosing where I sit, but I looked at Edward who was silently pleading me with his eyes to help. Sighing, I nodded at Jess, who looked ready to decapitate somebody.

As soon as we were in the MPR **(Multi-Purpose Room, for those of you who don't know)**, I noticed a few teachers visibly grimacing, and that meant that this was probably something un-educational. Score!

Alice sat down and Edward sat next to her. I made a motion to sit by Ange and Van, but Alice shot me a death glare, so I sat down next to Edward.

Mr. Peawe **(pee-a-way)**, or as I like to call him, Mr. Peewee, got up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright students, BLITZ Academy is having a field trip to Six Flags Magic Mountain in California. Being a private school, your parents already know and we will be leaving in the morning. The trip will be a week long, so I expect you to start packing tonight, for we meet in the parking lot a 6 in the morning tomorrow. That is all, and see you all tomorrow morning,"

Cheers erupted from all around. Yes! We're going to Cali, and not to mention a weeklong trip to an amusement park! I turned to look at Edward and Alice. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. Edward was wearing a crooked smile that knocked the breath out of me. Who knew that Blaze could have one heck of a smile?

Seeing me stare at him, Edward turned to me, a smug smile now on his lips.

"You excited, Tomboy?" Edward asked me.

"Ya know it, Blaze!" I yelled in response, causing him to wince. I put on my I'm-an-angel smile and dashed back to my room, excited for the week to come.

6 in the morning. My goodness, they couldn't of picked a better time? All of my friends, oh sorry, Blaze, Pixie, Teddy Bear, Emo, Mrs. Model, Van, and Ange, were waiting to be assigned a bus.

"Edward, Isabella, Allison, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Vanessa, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Seth, and Quil, you will be on bus 5. Make sure you all have a partner to sit next to, for this will be a long ride."

As soon as she said this, Tanya, Irina, Lauren, and Jessica launched themselves at Edward.

"…ever, so will you sit with me?"

"…duh, and, like, ya know, we would be next to each other…"

"…where the rest of the girls here to chose from are scumbags from…"

"…and I am so much better than them anyway…"

"…relp! Wry rattacked ry redwards ran rirgs," Emmett added in Scooby talk. (Translation: help! I attacked by Edwards's fan girls!)

"...dude! Good luck getting out of there," Jasper yelled to a now scowling Edward. I personally found the whole thing hysterical, especially Emmett's Scooby voice. But the look on Edward's face, priceless. Where is my camera when you need it?

"Bella, why don't you go and save, uh, what's his name?" Van said.

"Edward, his name is Edward." I replied, laughing.

"Laugh all you want, but it is not funny!"

"Life isn't funny!" I countered, but that made no sense, so I started laughing again.

"And to think I didn't know that!" Ange yelled, joining in on the conversation.

"ALRIGHT! CALM DOWN!" Mr. Mustard yelled. **(Hehe, where's Mrs. Ketchup?)**

Edward amazingly found his way out of his fan girls throng and over to me. The look in his eyes was pleading, so I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Edward, would you like to sit with me on the bus?" Edward's smile from earlier made a reappearance on his face, causing me in return to grin like an idiot.

"Why of course, thank you," Edward said, being a gentleman. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob looking at me with disapproval written all over his face. I don't know what was his problem was, but I could see that I was about to find out as he started approaching me.

"Excuse me a second Edward." I said, trying to be as polite as I could be. Edward looked puzzled, but nodded and walked away nonetheless.

"Hey Jake, waz up?" I asked, attempting to have a casual conversation.

"Why are you with that, that _leech_! He is horrible, and you shouldn't hang out with him."

I let anger color my voice, "Oh, then who should I hang out with?"

"Uh, me! I am your best friend, and walking away towards the new guy is just wrong since I can see from the expression on his face that he wants to be more than friends."

I had never thought of Edward in that way, and now was not the time to start, but Jacob needed to screw his head on right.

"Look Jake, you're my friend, but so is Edward. If your going to act like this, then leave me alone!" I all but screamed, sparking the attention of people around us. Including Edward, who started approaching Jake and I.

Jake pulled me behind him with one arm and took a fighting stance.

"Back off of her you mutt!" Edward yelled at Jake.

"As soon as you leave her alone, leech."

At this point I was scared of Jake, he was becoming a new person, and I couldn't spend time with this new Jake. He was vicious and quite honestly, not the person I became friends with.

"Jake, back down. Leave me alone, your scaring me." I said. All Jake did was growl when Edward tried to approach him, with Alice now trailing behind him.

"She said to leave her alone, so get out of my way." Edward snarled at Jacob.

"Why, so you can just hurt her and throw her down? I don't think so!"

With that, I lunged at Jacob from behind, bringing him down to the ground with me. As we fell, Jacob landed on top of me; thankfully nothing felt broken, but I couldn't move, and that wasn't a fun feeling. I was feeling woozy, and then I realized why nothing felt broken. I couldn't _feel_ a thing! And that's when I blacked out.

EPOV

As I watched Bella tackle Jacob, I lunged forward, eager to get her away from the mutt. Before I could reach them, Bella fell down, and Jacob fell on top of her. I watched as her eyes went blank, and my vision became red.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN!" I screamed at the lousy mutt. I wanted to rip him limb from limb, and burn the pieces. As soon as he was out of my line of vision, my eyes were only for Bella, as she lay limp on the ground.

I dashed over to where she was and picked her up. She looked weaker than ever as I carried her to the nurse.

The school nurse, a very well known doctor, was now examining Bella. All of this happened in the course of three minutes. Who would of thunk it?

As I started to panic, the nurse walked out and towards me.

"She's just a little woozy. Bella is a strong girl. All she needs is to rest on the trip to California, and she will be fine when she wakes up. Would you mind carrying her to the bus?"

"Of course not," I said, "and thank you." I walked into the room where Bella was. She was lying on the bed, not looking nearly as bad as she did a minute ago. I carefully picked her up and carried her onto bus 5.

Once I found an empty row, I sat the still-sleeping Bella down, and I sat next to her.

"Edward?" an unfamiliar voice called out. I looked up to reveal the girl that had called out to Bella the other day.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My name is Vanessa. I just wanted to know how Bella was doing." I smiled. Vanessa was a good friend. I looked around to see the whole bus waiting for my verdict.

"She will be fine, she just needs some rest." Vanessa smiled at me, and then went back to talking to the girl next to her. Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. Knowing that Emmett was behind me, I looked over expecting his new prank, only to be surprised when I saw it was Bella's head. I smiled at her, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

Of course, maybe I was wrong, cause as I smiled down at her she smiled in her sleep. God, this girl would seize to amaze me. But hey, that's why I love her. Yeah, I love her, but I will only admit it in my head. Who knows what would happen if she ever found out? For now, my secrete would remain mine alone.

* * *

**So, ya like! Also, can you figure out the little secrete suprize I hid in this chapter. First one to figure it out gets to be in the next disclaimer!**


	10. And It's Only The Beginning Part 1

**Ok, ur all gettin a treat seeing as the whole chapter is in Edward's POV! Also, I have no disclaimer partner since nobody figured out the secret..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters**

**Claimer: I DO own Vanessa and the plot**

**Fans: aw man!**

**Me: what?**

**Fans: you own a story, that shouldn't be allowd**

**Me: nya! On with the story!**

**Song: Like Whoa (Aly and A.J)**

* * *

EPOV

As soon as Bella fell asleep, things started to become hectic. Alice and Rosalie started flipping through more fashion magazines then I thought existed, Jasper and Emmett were in a debate over which sport was the best, Vanessa and a girl I believe was named Angela were looking disgusted and sickened by the show of PMD coming from Jessica and Mike in the seat behind them and Lauren and Tyler in the seat in front of them, Tanya and Irina wouldn't stop flirting with me, Kate looked ready to rip off Jacob's head, Jacob was openly glaring at me, Sam looked lost in his own world, and Embry, Seth, and Quil were discussing the upcoming basketball meet, _my_ first basketball meet since joining the BLITZ Academy team.

My goodness, when I saw the sign that said we had arrived in California, I couldn't of been happier. Bus 5 had never been calm until then, as almost everybody openly gazed out at the beautiful surroundings. I gazed at the beautiful sight too, but my beautiful sight was Bella. Four hours and she was still out cold.

"Edward," Alice said, looking at my expression, "she just needs to rest. Don't worry about her so much!"

I smiled sheepishly in her direction, knowing she was right. When it came to the ones I care about, I become a bit crazed to make sure they stay happy and safe.

After about seven hours, the bus pulled off the freeway, and everybody cheered, waking Bella up. She stirred a little from my side, mumbling something, just like she had through most of the drive. Alice told me she talked in her sleep. I guess these dreams were either unclear or nonexistent, leading to the mumbling.

"Edward?" Bella asked, "Where are we? What happened?" She had a confused look on her face. I could only guess she was trying to remember what had happened. Before I answered, realization crossed her face.

"Did all of that really happen? Including you talking to Vanessa?"

Huh, so Bella wasn't as out of it as I thought. That made me smile, knowing she wasn't unconscious or recently unconscious when she laid her head on my shoulder, which at this exact moment, she seemed to notice.

She quickly repositioned herself. She looked down, blushing, and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry'.

I lifted her chin up so her eyes met mine. I gave her a smile, and she gave me a timid smile back. I had never seen her like this, and I was glad she was opening up.

"We're here!" Mike yelled, ruining the moment. Well, I was glad that at least we had a moment.

"Ok, while we are pulling up, we need to go over a few things. First of all, your room assignments will be given later. People will be staying in rooms of three except for one room of two. Today, you are heading into the park and you can do whatever you want until nine o'clock at night when we will meet back at the main gate. We are bus 5, so to find us, look for a red flag. Have fun!"

People started filling out of the bus quicker than I thought was possible. Bella looked ecstatic as she jumped up. Once Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I were out of the bus, the girls _literally_ started dragging us into the park. Not that I minded Bella's hand in mine.

"So girls," Alice asked, "What to you want to do first?"

"HEY! Don't we get a say?" Emmett yelled.

The girls looked at each other, then together yelled out, "NAH!" All I did was smirk while Emmett pouted.

"I want to try X2 first personally." Bella said. We all agreed that X2 would be our first ride.

Once in line for about five minutes, Emmett let out a girlish scream.

"Yo dude," Bella scoffed, "why'd ya scream like a girl?" Emmett just looked scared as he replied.

"There is some weird noise coming from the bust, and it won't shut up!" Bella laughed as Alice reached into the bush, pulling out a small frog.

"Is this what you heard?" Alice asked Emmett while trying not to laugh.

"OH! It was a frog. Can I keep him please?" Emmet said, snatching the frog from Alice," I'm gonna name you Gilbert." The frog made a noise, and hopped out of Emmett's hands back towards the bushes.

"GILBERT NOOOOO!" Emmett cried. "HE WAS SOO YOUNG!" I just rolled my eyes as the rest of them were shaking with laughter.

About seventeen minutes later, we arrived at the loading station. Alice started whispering something to low for me to hear.

"Alice, what on earth are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Well," she said, "I am mimicking the weird voice thingy that keeps saying aspw aspw tpw tpw." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You do know that it is saying X X 2 2, right?"

"OHH! My mistake!" Alice said, giggling. Bella burst out laughing at Alice while I just chuckled. My sister can be really stupid at times.

The next train pulled into the station and we all hopped on. As soon as the train backed out of the loading deck, I looked over at Bella to see the biggest grin ever plastered on her face. I knew that she loved roller coasters, but I liked how much she was letting go.

"Going Down!" the ride said and I felt myself fall down a huge drop, backwards! With so many twists and turns, I thought I was going to die, especially when we went through the fire.

"That was so awesome!" Bella and Emmett yelled as soon as they hopped off the ride. I chuckled at my brother's reaction and smiled at Bella as she turned to look at me.

"So, where to guys?" Jasper asked, looking pumped.

"Who's up for a little ride called Tatsu?" I asked.

"Yay! We are going to fly like dragons! OH! We have to get the front row Jazzy!" Alice squealed.

"By all means, take the front. Emmett and I will sit in the second row." Rosalie said.

"GREAT! THANKS ROSE!" Bella screamed, "Hey, who wants to race there?"

"I'm all for it." Emmett said.

"Count me in." Jasper replied.

"Sure, let's have fun." was my response.

"Um, I'm not fast, so can I ride on Jazzy and Rosalie on Emmett?" Alice questioned. They boys looked at each other, then back at the girls.

"Sure" they said together. As soon as we were all ready, we dashed to the entrance of Tatsu, and boy was Bella fast. I never lost sight of her, but she was well ahead of me.

"Beat ya!" Bella yelled as soon as she got to the front of the ride first. I ran up to her and almost tackled her into a hug. At first she seemed shocked at the gesture, but seconds later she got out of it and hugged me back for a few seconds. It would have been longer, but she spotted out friends and she felt the need to mock them.

"Hurry up ya wimps!" Bella yelled.

"Sheesh, we're here Bella." Emmett yelled, putting Rose down when Jasper put Alice down.

After waiting in line for a half an hour, we finally boarded the ride. If even possible, Bella smiled more on this ride than on X2. Halfway through the ride I heard Emmett yell, "I'M FLYING! DUMBO'S GOT NOTHING ON ME!" Oy, my brother beats elephants at flying. Yay; note the sarcasm.

When we got off Tatsu, we headed over to Gotham City to ride Batman. But of course, Alice and Emmett insisted we run into the Gotham City Gift shop. I decided to wait outside.

Ten minutes later, they emerged from the store. Alice was wearing a superwoman light-up cape, Emmett was wearing a Batman light-up cape, Jasper was wearing a Batman baseball cap, Rosalie had something that looked like a fold-up light saber, and Bella was wearing a Superman light-up cape.

"Man, you guys are weird. But c'mon, let's go." I said. And of course, the day couldn't be perfect, especially when the wicked witches of the school, as I like to call her, otherwise known as Jessica and Lauren and The Three Stalkaters, or Eric, Mike, and Tyler.

"Bella!" Mike yelled out as we approached the line. Bella turned around and whispered something to Rosalie, then turned around with the light saber in her hand, unfolded.

"Alright, all you idiots who are inferior to Superman, that's me, take a step back!" she yelled. Nobody stepped back as a wide grin spread across her beautiful face.

"HA!" she yelled, charging at Mike, who ran away, screaming with Jessica, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler following him. Then we all erupted in laughter.

"That *****gasp***** was the funniest *gasp* thing *gasp* I ever *gasp* saw!" Emmett chocked out, holding his sides from his laughter. Alice was leaning into Jasper, Rosalie was having a giggle fit, and Bella was leaning on me to try and stop her bell-like laughter.

"C'mon guys, lets go on the ride." Alice said, and we all followed her onto the next adventure.

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon! I will write faster with more reviews!**


	11. And It's Only The Beginning Part 2

**Yay, a new chappie! The trip will be a long par of the story, about eight chapters. Don't worry, this story is far from over.**

**Disclaimer: I am going to invite Rosalie for this one**

**Rosalie: why me?**

**Me: 'cause what you were...uh...doing with Emmett was disturbing me**

**Rosalie: your fault you created us**

**Me: No, I didn't create you**

**Rosalie: Oh right, Stephanie Meyers created us. You just own the plot**

**Me: *sobs* it's true, Now, on with MY creation**

**Song: Bang A Drum (Selena Gomez)**

* * *

BPOV

A lot has happened so far today, and it is only the beginning of the week. We have about two hours until we have to leave the park, but for now we are having a rocking time!

At the moment, we are waiting in line to board Batman. Emmett keeps going on and on about how the sky looks so cool with the clouds covering the moon but the moon is still visible.

"OMG! Emmy? Emmy Cullen? Is that really you?" I heard a voice squeal from behind us. All of a sudden, I heard Rosalie growl from next to me.

"Yes Jane, and my name is _Emmett_, not _Emmy_." Emmett sighed. Poor guy. I wonder who Jane is…

"Oh, Alec, look! It's Alice" Jane squealed. A boy next to her snapped his head up and grinned at Alice. I saw her grimace under his gaze as Jasper squeezed her hand.

"Um, you three must be knew," Jane said looking at Rosalie, Jasper, and then I, "my name is Jane and this is my brother Alec. The Cullen's met us at Volturi High School and when they got the scholarships, we were devastated but happy for them. And who are you?"

"My name is Rosalie, and I'm Emmett's girlfriend." Rosalie all but growled. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Emmett and Rose are now dating, as well as Alice and Jasper. I wonder how long 'till Edward and I…WHOA! REWIND! Where in the world did that come from? I thing I need to visit a mental anulysm.

"And I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." Jasper said, trying hard to keep a straight face and not smirk at Alec.

"My name is Isabella, but call me Bella." Alec's sad gaze snapped towards me hearing the sound of my voice. He widely smiled at me, probably because I was the only single girl here. What a pig…

"Hello Bella. What a pleasure to meet you. I hear that you are not dating. Maybe I could change your mind?" Again, WHAT A PIG!

"She's not interested." Edward snarled at Alec, but Alec's smirk only widened. I saw a glimpse of a spark in his eye before he turned to me.

"So, how 'bout it?" Alec asked me reaching out to grab my hand as I stepped back, "I know a secluded area of the park that nobody goes to because, well, I'm not sure. But it's still silent, and we would be alone…" he said, trailing off and put a hand on my face. Ok, THAT. IS. IT! NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY touches me like that. I roughly grabbed his hand and flipped him over my back, so he landed on the hard pavement.

Alec looked up with a bloody nose, scared out of his wits by the looks of it.

"Now," I said in my angelic-sounding voice, "I suggest that you should leave, otherwise, I CAN GET QUITE NASTY!" I growled the rest at him and I saw him run away towards Superman with Jane trailing quickly behind.

As soon as I turned back to my friends, Edward dashed towards me.

"Are you hurt? God, if he hurt you I will kick his bloody ass all the way to…"

"Goodness Edward, calm down. I know how to take care of myself." I said, sounding out of breath under his intense gaze.

"Well, not to be a nudge, but let's get on the ride already!" Emmett all but screamed.

EPOV

We had just gotten off of Batman, and now we were heading over to Scream. A little while earlier, after Bella punched Alec, I had gotten all worried. When I asked if she was hurt, she sounded out of breath. I was even a bit worried now, even with a smile on her face.

"Ok, so Emmett. I hear you are the king of bets?" Uh oh. Bella did NOT just ask that question, now forming the huge grin on Emmett's face.

"As a matter of fact yes. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing that we are going on Scream, I bet ten bucks that I can scream louder than you."

"Your on! But, I want to add a little bit on. I bet you fifteen bucks that I can scream louder than anybody on the whole train." Bella looked pleased at this. I could tell she was very confident about earning easy money.

As soon as we boarded the ride, Alice pulled me to the side.

"Edward," she whispered, "you want to impress Bella, right?" I nodded my head, seeing as it was impossible to hide anything from her.

"Well the, scream the loudest. Not only will she be impressed, you'll win her fifteen dollars. And don't try to deny being the loudest. Remember at Volturi High when Becky proclaimed her love to you? You screamed so loud you set off car alarms!"

Alice did have a point, so I smiled at her and boarded the ride. Alice and Jasper sat in front of us with Vanessa and her friend, Angela, who happened to be on the ride at the same time. Bella briefed them on the plan so they were going to try to help.

Rosalie and I were sitting on the ends of the last row while Emmett and Bella were sitting in between us, and at this moment were having a stare down.

Not long after the ride started and we were going up. Bella yelled, and then Emmett took a whack at it. Bella didn't look phased, but Emmett had beaten her. We were about to go down our first drop when I remembered what Alice told me.

I let out a huge yell, and just like last time, I set car alarms off. By the looks of it, about seven went off. Emmett stared at me while trying to glare, but I could see his shock. Bella was staring at me in amazement, and joy for having won the bet. I have to remember to thank Alice later.

BPOV

Wow, who knew Edward could be that loud? He set off car alarms, and he won the bet for me! Yeah! Fifteen more bucks to spend on this trip, and mocking rights for the rest of, hmm, EVER!

As soon as we got off the ride, I ran over to Emmett.

"Ok, Emmett, we made a bet. NOW PAY UP!" I cockily told him. Emmett reluctantly handed me my money, and I put it in my pocket and ran over to Edward.

"Thanks for winning the bet for me." I said, looking up at Edward, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"If you thought that was something," Alice said, coming to stand next to Edward and I, "you should of heard him yell last year when a girl at our old school proclaimed their love to him in front of the whole school. He screamed 'EW' so loud the deaf janitor heard him."And of course I burst out laughing while Edward, of all people, blushed!

"Thank you Alice, thank you." Edward said, still embarrassed. I thought the whole thing was funny.

"Now guys, we have time for one more ride. Let's hit Goliath!" Jasper said, and we all made a mad dash for my favorite ride. I was half-running and half-dancing though because one of my favorite songs, Bang A Drum by Selena Gomez, was blasting through the speakers at the park and I couldn't help but dancing.

Of course, our luck has been off today since of all people we met up with, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Seth were right ahead of us in line. Jacob glared at Edward while I glared at him.

"Hey Bella, you play any pranks tonight?" Quil asked me.

"Well," I started, "I scared the crap out of Mike, beat up a guy who was hitting on me, whipped Emmett's butt in a bet thanks to Edward, and now you are soaking wet."

"I am not soaking we-BELLA!" Quil screamed as Emmett poured Embry's ice-cold soda over his head.

As we approached the loading deck, I noticed Kate in front of us. She looked nervous, though I couldn't be sure why.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" I asked as she turned around to look at me.

"Oh, hey Bella. I just got separated from Angela and Vanessa and now I don't have anybody to ride with."

"You can ride with me!" Alice piped in, "Jazzy, can you sit with Quil?" Alice looked at Jasper, and he nodded, telling her it was ok.

"Thanks Pixie!"

"No problem, Pika!"

As soon as I got seated on the ride, Alice and Kate turned around to ask me something.

"Why do you guys always sit next to each other?" Kate asked me.

"'Cause Emmet always sits next to Rose and Alice is usually next to Jasper, so it is either Edward or a stranger." I giggled, which is quite weird for me.

Edward seemed nervous as we were approaching the drop. I looked over at him to see his hands grapping the restraint as if he was holding on for dear life. I put my hand over his and he relaxed and opened his eyes.

"Edward, don't look so scared. X2 was a whole lot faster than this, and taller."

"I know, I just am nervous because this one goes forward." Edward smiled sheepishly at me, and I squeezed his hand before letting go. He seemed more relaxed now as we went down the drop.

I put my hands up and suddenly something was flying at me, fast. I grabbed it because of my reflex reaction, and when I looked at the item in my hand, I laughed so hard I though I was going to wet myself. In my hand was Jasper's Batman hat.

Edward looked over at me to see why I was laughing hysterically, and joined in my laughter when he saw the hat.

Once off the ride, I gave the hat to Jasper after he gave me a dollar. Sixteen dollars so far, and it's only the first day!

We are now back on the bust and they are handing out room assignments. The rooms consist of five rooms, four people in each.

"…and in room five," Mrs. Spangler said, "we will have Isabella, Embry, Kate, and Edward." My only thought you ask? Uh oh.

* * *

**Ohh, Next chappie is going to be fun! Now, review!**


	12. Life Sized Pokemon!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block, but now I got a huge burst of ideas. You can expect an update soon, heck, maybe even today!**

**Disclaimer: Since I want you to get straight to the story, I am going to invite my friend, Jayden to do the disclaimer.**

**Jayden: So I'm gonna do it from France? Cool! Ok, Kd doesn't own Twilight, just Vanessa and the plot. And something later on that you don't know about!**

**Me: Jay! That is supposed to be a suprise!**

**Jayden: Well, it still will be.**

**Me: Ok, fine, now onto my favorite chapter to write!**

**Song: No One Mourns The Wicked (Cast of Wicked)- I thought it fits the theme of this chapter, and Lauren and Jessica's personality.**

* * *

BPOV

As soon as we got to the hotel, I started racking my brain as of what to do about the room situation. Sure, Kate is my buddy, so no issue there. Embry is great, and so is Edward. The issue is that I have been feeling weird around Edward lately, and honestly, I'm not sure how Embry will respond to Edward. I just hope Jake didn't get to him.

"Alright," Kate said, pulling me out of my train of thought, "room 72." Kate swiped the key card and the door buzzed, opening up to reveal the most amazing suite I have ever seen!

Right by the door to the right was a miniature kitchen with stainless steel appliances and black granite countertops. There was even a bar connected from the kitchen to the living room. To the left was a dining table set up for six. Straight ahead of us was a tan carpeted living room with white walls. There was some track lighting, but most of the light came from the glass panel window that took up most of the wall, overlooking a huge lake. On the wall was a plasma TV surrounded by couches, and behind the couches was a pool table.

"C'mon Kate, let's go find our crib!" I said excitedly, dragging Kate down a hallway to the right. We found our room was painted a light blue and had dark blue carpeting. The contents of the room were two twin-sized beds, a walk-in closet, and an attached bathroom that could also be reached from the hall.

"Wow, this is ours for two days!" Kate squealed as we started unpacking. When I was almost finished, I heard a loud bang that came from the living room. 'Uh oh, this is what I was worried about' I thought as we dashed to see what made the noise. What we saw was the funniest thing ever.

Embry was dancing on the pool table and a pool ball had fallen onto the floor, all the way into the kitchen on the tiles, making that noise. Edward was rolling on the floor laughing as Embry was dancing around, singing.

"I am a sammich, you are a sammich, he is a sammich, we all are sammich, I am a sammich, I am a sammich, and mustard tastes good on me!" By now I was rolling on the floor. Kate had disappeared for a minute only to return with a video camera. Sweet!

"So Embry," I managed to choke out between laughing, "what in the name of Pikachu are you doing?" Embry looked over at me, his smug face turning to fake shock. I hope Kate was still recording.

"Oh no! What do I do Squirtle? I have offended the great Pikachu!" Embry yelled at me. I tried my best to keep a straight face at our joke that we made up a week after we met, when I found Pokémon cards in his backpack.

"Well Charizard, we must go pull a prank on the poor and not so innocent Bulbasaur!" A huge grin spread across his face as I mentioned playing a prank on queen of the sluts; all hail slut Lauren!

"Who's Bulbasaur?" Edward asked, catching onto the Pokémon theme.

"All mighty queen of the sluts, rightful ruler of nothing, Miss Lauren!" I said dramatically, using my arms to emphasize the so-called "greatness" that is Lauren.

"So, miss Squirtle," Embry asked me, "what is your almighty plan today?" This time I broke out in a grin as I explained my plan to them.

EPOV

Wow, Bella was a devious little one. I couldn't wait to execute her plan. Bella is checking the prank site to make sure that everything there is all right and so the plan will run smoothly. Embry is in charge of getting supplies, and Kate and I are in charge of hunting down Emmett, Vanessa, and Angela. Kate went towards the girls' room while I headed to enlist my brother in the best prank he will ever be a part of.

"HEY JASPER, WATCH IT!" I heard from down the hall. Ah, sounds like I'm in the right place. As soon as I reached their room, I heard pots clanking on the inside and Rosalie and Alice laughing. I knocked on the door, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of their room when Alice opened the door for me.

Emmett was wearing a pot on his head and had a wooden spoon in his hand, using it as a sword against Jasper, who was covered in flower, running away from Emmett while chanting "white warrior" over and over again.

"Emmett, enough pestering Jasper. Bella needs to enlist you in the best prank of the century." With this Emmett looked up at me with a huge grin plastered on his smug face. He ran over to Rose and said goodbye, then ran towards the door where I was, but not before dropping off his "weapons" in the kitchen.

"So, so, so what's the prank?! And on who?!" my brother asked, jumping up and down, now standing in the hallway.

"Well, I'll let Bella tell you about the prank, but I will tell you that were playing it on Lauren." Emmett punched his fist above his head.

"Sweet! Were gonna get the queen of the sluts!" Seriously, does everybody that hates her call her that?

"C'mon, we better get going, Bella, Kate, Van, Ange, and Em will be waiting." I told Emmett, heading back towards our room.

As soon as we reached the room, Emmett dashed eagerly over to Bella to find out all about the plan. Man, was my brother weird. But hey, so is the girl that I love, so being weird can no longer be seen as a bad thing.

"Staring at Bella, are we Edward?" Kate asked, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Huh, what, no!" By the look on Kate's face I could see she didn't believe me.

"Is it that obvious?" I whispered to Kate, even though Bella was on the other side of the room, I didn't want her to even get suspicious.

"To just about everyone but Jessica, Lauren, and Bella herself. Lauren and Jessica probably notice, but could care less. Bella, I think she is either in denial or is blind."

"She is not blind!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sure, protect the girlfriend." Kate giggled.

"She is not my girlfriend." I mumbled, feeling dejected that I even had to speak the thought. Kate started mumbling something along the lines of "you wish", but I never got to find out if that really was what she said as Bella and the rest of the group approached us.

"Guys," Bella said, a huge smirk on her face, "It's time to get dirty!"

-----

"Battle stations!" Bella whispered as we got into position for the prank. Embry, Kate, and Bella were waiting around the corner for their cue, while Ange was standing in the dark shadows with the video camera. And Vanessa and Emmett, well, you'll just have to find out.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on Lauren's door. I heard footsteps, and then the door opened to reveal a shocked-looking Mike with Tyler standing behind him.

"Hey…Edward. What are you doing here?" Mike asked, warily. Hah, he should be.

"Oh, I was just looking for Lauren and Jessica. Are they around?" I asked, faking to be interested. Mike stood up taller at this and stared me down, or tried to at least.

"Actually, they are busy wit…" But Mike never got to finish his sentence, because Lauren and Jessica decided to make an appearance.

"Hi Edward!" both girls said cheerfully. I mentally groaned. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hello girls, I was wondering if I could talk to you guys, alone." I said, trying to sound cocky.

"Why of course, Edward." Lauren purred, putting her hand on my arm. EWW! GOD BELLA, I HATE THIS PART OF THE PLAN. The door swiftly shut, leaving a vulnerable Jessica and Lauren standing in the hallway with me.

"So, what's up Edward?" Lauren asked, curious while trying to sound seductive. It ended up sounding like Emmett when he attempted to sing.

"Oh, nothing much. Hold on a sec, do you hear that?" I questioned, giving Kate, Embry, and Bella their cue. Lauren didn't get a chance to respond as Embry and Kate walked around the corner, Embry's arm around her neck and Kate's arm around his waist.

"Hey Lauren, Jessica. Just the people I was looking for." Embry said while trying to hide his smirk.

"Well, look for us later Embry, were kinda busy!" Jessica exclaimed. And… Showtime! Kate walked towards Jessica and slapped her with her syrup-covered hand. She looked at Lauren, and slapped her too, the rest of the syrup cover her face.

"Why you…" Lauren yelled, but never finished as Bella came screaming down the hallway.

"AHHHHH! Get out of the way! Emmett alert in five seconds!" She yelled. I moved clear away from the girls Kate and Embry walked over to the side of the hall where our cable was, and Embry pulled it, pouring two pounds of syrup on the girls.

"EEEEKK!" the girls yelled, synchronized. Just then Emmett came storming down the hall with a huge pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" he screamed, and started to smack Lauren and Jessica, feathers flying out of the pillow and landing all over them. I did my best not to laugh at their appearance, but all hope of that was lost when Vanessa came running down the hall with two bird bills in her hand.

"OH, POKEMON! AND LIFE-SIZED TOO!" she screamed, putting the beaks on the shocked girls, then proceeding to pull out her camera and take pictures of them.

About twenty seconds later, Lauren got a grip on reality and started jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs. And that was our cue to leave. They never did notice Ange, which in her case is good.

When we made it back to the room, we all broke down in laughter. When Emmett got a hold on reality, he ran over to his room and grabbed Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie and brought them in here to watch the video on the plasma.

Watching it again made it all the more funny. Jasper started laughing so hard he started to cry. Rosalie was mocking Lauren, and Alice was mimicking Jessica. That was the most fun I have ever had in a single day!

* * *

**Oh yeah!!!! Next chappie is the Hurricaine Harbor trip, and then there off to Sea World and the San Diego Zoo. The last three days will be spent a Disneyland, California Adventure, and Downtown Disney! Now, I want to know what you like and don't like about the trip so far, so please review!**


	13. The Pixie Can Fly

**Alright, you guys are very luck 'cause I literally just wrote this! It's to celebrate you guys being such great readers and getting +100 reviews. So here's the second chapter for da night!**

**Disclaimer: Blitz, take it away**

**Blitz: Ok Kd! So Kd doesn't own Twilight, but she owns da plot and Vanessa, Jayden, and I (Ever though I'm not in da story)**

**Me: Thanks Blitz!**

**Song: Just That Girl (Drew Seeley)- of course, we all know who's POV this song is for!**

* * *

BPOV

Man, last night was so much fun! After everybody left the room, that left Embry, Edward, Kate, and I. Embry kept watching the video over and over, Edward sat at the table to write a letter to his mom. Pheh! My mom is with Phil, so she could care less about me. Charlie is cop around school, so I see him a lot. He's like my best friend.

Kate followed me when I retired to my room, but not before uploading the video onto Youtube. So now, here we are in the bus on our way to Hurricane Harbor. This morning Alice and Rosalie tried to force me into a two-piece suit. I almost died, but I thankfully escaped with enough time to change into my sports bra-like top and board shorts.

"Alright kids, at one-thirty an announcement will be made throughout the park to meet up at the food area. There we will get you all food. We will make another announcement when it is time to go, which is around closing time." Some teacher at the bus said.

"Bella, we're here." Edward said to me. I looked out the window to see that we were most defiantly here. Hmmm, what to do first? Ah, let Emmett lead, he always knows what to do.

We all had to get lockers first, so I guess it was time to take off our clothes and just wear our suits. Oh joy; Alice and Rose still don't know I changed. This should be fun.

When we got to the lockers, I was the last to take off their clothes. Let's just say I was a bit afraid of Alice's fury. I mean, she all but ripped my shirt off, and when I did take it off, she wasn't very happy. I did see her glance over at Edward for a second, and her smile reappeared. I wonder what he did to make her happy. Edward did know his sister best.

"So Emmett," I asked, " got an idea of what to go on first?" Emmett put on a face of thought, and I put my weight on my right foot, waiting for him to finish.

"AHA!" he suddenly yelled, "I know where to go! Follow me!" He all but ran towards the location of his desire, and I couldn't help but smile at his choice once I saw it.

"Emmett, we're going on Tornado first?" Rosalie asked, looking up at the big funnel-shaped water slide.

"Yup! C'mon everybody!" So we followed Emmett up the stairs to have a turn on this thriller. I was riding with Emmett, Vanessa, and Alice in the first raft. He planned on trying to tip the raft, so only Alice, Vanessa and I would even dare to sit with him.

"Finally, it's our turn!" Emmett exclaimed when we reached the top of the line. As we got boarded on the raft, I finally felt a bit nervous riding with the bear. Once we were going down, Emmett stayed true to his word and tipped the raft. Good god, can that pixie fly! Alice must have gone ten feet in the air, but she was smiling the whole time, so I knew she wasn't scarred.

When the second raft reached us, Jasper jumped out to make sure Alice was ok. After convincing him she was fine, we headed over to the wave pool to go body surfing. Boy, was today a blast or what?

EPOV

Wow, the day had turned out great so far. First, when we went to the lockers, my jaw dropped at what Bella was wearing. God, she looked beautiful. Well, she always does, but that's beside the point. From the look Alice had on that was not the outfit she had her wear. Alice looked over at me though, and a grin appeared on her face again.

Oh yeah, all my family now knows I like Bella. I consider Rose, Jasper, Vanessa, and Ange family. Only Alice knows that I love her. I guess me gawking at Bella was her goal, and she most defiantly succeeded.

Once on Tornado, I saw Bella fly out of the raft when Emmett tipped it. At first I started panicking, but from the look on her face I saw nothing but excitement, and I calmed down.

When we went body surfing, I saw that raw excitement again. I'd never seen her so happy before, and I couldn't help but be happy too.

"Hey Edward, you enjoying the park so far?" Bella asked me as we floated down the lazy river.

"Heck yes, this has been the best trip ever!" I said enthusiastically. Bella must have agreed because she almost fell off of her inner tube while nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey, Swan!" queen of sluts yelled from behind us. She was floating on the lazy river towards us with Jessica in tow. All of our friends were still eating lunch, so there was nobody to save us.

"Hey slut!" she waved, faking enthusiasm. Lauren looked pretty pissed off by now.

"You're a whore for trying to make us look like losers." Jessica said.

"Wait, what do you mean "like" losers, we put the video we took of you on the Internet." Bella smirked

"You bastard! Your gonna get it! Oh, but not you Eddie. We came over here to warn Swan, and to find out why you pulled us out of the room when we were so rudely interrupted." Slut said. Ugh!

"First of all sl-Lauren, _don't_ call me Eddie, second, I was a part of the prank, I didn't want to say anything to you. And third," I snarled, "_**you will not touch Bella!**_" Lauren looked shocked that I would stand up for Bella. And then, she slapped her. Lauren slapped Bella. And I lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET A LIFE THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE ME KNOWING YOU!" I growled, pulling Bella off of her raft and onto shore with me. Bella glared at Lauren, and Jessica just looked scared.

As soon as Lauren and Jessica floated away, I turned towards Bella. Her check was red from where slut slapped her, and that made me angry.

"Edward?" Bella asked in the shyest tone I've ever heard her use. I looked into her eyes to see that she was smiling at me.

BPOV

What a slut! And she slapped me! Edward had just pulled me out of the water and close to his side. I couldn't help but feel happy at this, but I didn't know why. But I was too busy glaring at Lauren, so I didn't have time to smile. When they were out of sight, I turned to see Edward starring at my cheek that was now red from the impact of the slap.

"Edward?" I timidly asked him. He looked up at me, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for that. If I was just alone, I would of ripped her to shreds, and as much as I want to do that, I would get busted." I joked. Edward smiled his crooked smile back at me, and I couldn't help but stare. Alice said this was because I liked him, but I couldn't like him. I'm a tomboy, and he probably thinks of me as a guy friend, right? Ugh, why do I even care?

After a minute of staring at each other, I looked away to see our friends off in the distance. I don't know why, but some impulse told me to thank him in another way, so I quickly kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, dragging him with me towards the gang.

EPOV

Wow, she kissed me! I think I went in shock because I was only half aware that she was dragging me towards the group. When we got to them she let go of my hand and immediately I missed her warmth.

"Alright guys, it's time to pack up and head out BLITZ Academy students." the PA system said. So we went to our lockers and headed back to the hotel in the bus. Tomorrow we are off to San Diego. Sea World, here we come!

* * *

**More suprises in store. So the faster you guys review, the faster I write!**


	14. The Dolphin King

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in for ever! but I will now. Oh, and here is a summary of my upcoming story,_ Here Comes Chaos._**

**Summary: (Post BD) Jacob, Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme go on a week hunting trip. What will the six vampires do to keep busy? Ultrazone Wars, 15 Things To Do In Walmart, Truth Or Dare, Youtube Obsessions, Clubbing, Hide And Go Seek Global Style? Only one thing can be expected in this story, chaos. **

**Disclaimer: *sobs* Today, I am going to do the disclaimer alone, but in dolphin!**

**Me: Squee-ek Squeek Squeeek Squek Squeakers (Kd does not own Twilight)**

**Emmett: God job!**

**Me: Thank you all mighty dolphin king!**

**Song: Jump (Flo Rida) 'Cause the song is great and the dolphins jump**

* * *

BPOV

"Alright class, we are now arriving at Sea World, San Diego. Please make sure to stay in your groups." Mrs. Cope announced from the front of the bus. Ah, today had been interesting so far. We had to wake up at six, and now it is nine in the morning and we are getting ready to enter Sea World. Today we are going to hang around the park, and each group is assigned a time to meet up to swim with dolphins!

Each group consists of four rooms. So I know that I will be spending the day with Kate, Embry, and Edward, but I am clueless to who will be swimming with us later.

"You excited?" Edward asked, turning to face me from his seat next to me on the bus. I smiled at him. Didn't he already know?

"Of course I am! I love dolphins!" I exclaimed. Edward chuckled at me.

"Yeah, you and my brother. He's the almighty dolphin king!" I couldn't help but laugh at that as we walked off the bus. Emmett and dolphins didn't sound like such a good mixture.

"Hey Emmett," I said once we got off the bus, "I hear you're the almighty dolphin king."

"Yeah, you know it!" Emmett replied, punching a fist up in the air. Goodness, Emmett can be such a handful at times.

"So, what time are you guys swimming at?" Alice asked me. I pulled out the piece of paper the school gave us this morning from my back pocket and read it. On the paper it said 3:30.

"Looks like we're swimming at 3:30." I said, looking up at Edward, Kate, and Embry.

"Cool, looks like we're swimming with you." Rosalie said, making me smile. With everything settled, we entered the park and smiles broke out on all of our faces. This is going to be a blast!

EPOV

As we were heading over towards the sea lions, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Did she like me? Am I not crazy for falling for her? At the moment, I can't tell.

"Wow, you gotta check this out," Emmett yelled from the shark tank. What surprised me was the fact that Emmett wasn't looking at the sharks, but the six people standing next to him.

As I approached with the rest of the gang, shock must have been evident on my face.

The first girl stood about 5"2. She had brown hair pulled back into a brown skull hat. To top off the whole look, she was wearing a camo t-shirt with baggy tan shorts. By the look on her face, I could tell that this girl didn't take shit. For now, I would refer to her as Tough.

The second girl stood close to 4"11. Her messy black hair fell into her face, covering her right eye. By her shoes and shirt, I could tell she was an Ed Hardy fan. She would be Ed.

The last girl appeared to be 6" tall. Her straight blond hair flowed all the way to her jeans. She wore a red shirt that read "Can't Touch This". I could tell she meant it by the smirk on her face. I would call her Smirk.

One boy was sporting brown spiky hair on top of a mammoth-sized body. He was dressed in all black, but he didn't look emo to me; unlike the blonde boy. He'd be called Tank.

Blonde boy had a neutral look on his face, but it was hard to see his eyes with his hair falling into them. At least his shirt was red and his shorts were brown. No hint of black. I'd call him Secrete.

And the last boy, he looked like, well, me! The style he wore looked like something I would wear. He even wore a crooked smile. The only difference? His hair was dirty blonde. He'd be known as Clone.

"Wow," Bella said from next to me, "Who are you guys?"

"My name's Alyssa Rodriguez, but call me Al," Tough said, "and this is Jayden White, Marie Dawn, Blake Moon, Zeke Polar, and Luke Cole," Al said pointing at Ed, Smirk, Tank, Secrete, and Clone.

"Cool," Bella replied," I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. This is Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Embry Call, and Kate Denali."

"Nice," Luke said, "so are you here for dolphin swimming?"

Rosalie stepped in and said, "Yeah, were here from BLITZ. What about you guys." Luke and Zeke's expressions turned to glares immediately.

"So that's why I recognized you, Captain Swan," Zeke snapped. Bella looked at him, and as realization crossed her face, she smirked.

"Of course, Captain Polar. Oh, and don't think Washington Prep is going to win the finals."

"You bet we will, lightning!" Luke added.

"Keep on dreaming, dragon." Embry replied as Bella walked away with us trailing her. Gee, wasn't life interesting? Well, at least it's time to swim with dolphins.

BPOV

As soon as we headed into the dolphin arena, we jumped into our wetsuits and ran out towards the tank. As I left the changing room, I spotted Edward, who was smiling at me. Ok, so I admit it. Alice is, and always will be right. But only the confinements of my mind will ever know that.

"So, who's in our group?" I asked.

"Well," Edward groaned, "other than the people you already knew were here, the only decent ones are Van and Ange. As for the rest of 'em, we have Jacob, Sam, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, and Mike."

"Oy, eso no puede sur bueno!" I squealed. Edward just laughed. (Translation-that can't be good)

"Alright, you sixteen must be my group. My name is Lexi and I am the dolphin trainer. Now, who here has ever swum with dolphins before?" Only Emmett raised his hand, but that isn't enough for Emmett. He started to make dolphin noises that actually sounded like dolphins.

Responding to Emmett's dolphin call, two dolphins swam over to the edge where we were sitting, and started squealing at him. Emmett was acting as if he was in real conversation with them. When one dolphin ducked underwater and came up to squirt Mike, I _almost_ believed that he was talking to them.

"Wow, what is your name boy?" Lexi asked 'Dolphin King'.

"My name's Emmett, and the dolphins are Max and Fang!"(Yay, a little Maximum Ride for ya!)

"Ok then, who wants to go first?" Lexi said, a bit confused after Emmett's display. So up first in the water were Emmett and Rose. As I watched, I started to zone out, and thought of Bella filled my head. A little while later, I heard Bella call my name.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down at her amused face.

"Our turn in the water." She replied, laughing for some unknown reason to me. Maybe it was me. I looked to Emmett, and all he did was nod at me, guessing my question. Must have been me.

As soon as we ere in the water Emmett squeaked again, and I swear the dolphins nodded. Let me tell you, swimming with dolphins is a blast. Their very intelligent animals.

Near the end of our turn, Emmett squeaked once, and Max disappeared under the water, followed by Fang. Max and Fang came up, doing a stunt. This stunt caused Bella to lunge forward as Max nudged her, and she landed right on my chest. I'd have to thank the almighty dolphin king later.

Looking down at Bella, I could see her blushing. Maybe she felt the same as me. Well, one thing's for sure, soon, I would admit to Bella that I liked her. My love for her was strong, but telling her I loved her out of the blue might scare her.

BPOV

All hail the dolphin king! Thanks to him, I get to hug Edward with a good reason other than seeming like stalking him. Of course, somebody just had to go and ruin it.

"LEXI! I believe it's like my turn!" Lauren squealed. I reluctantly let go of Edward and went off to the showers to rinse off. Hmm, I don't see the pixie. What is she up to…

APOV

That'll get Lauren for interrupting Bella and Edward. It's only a matter of time 'till they admit they like each other.

"I hope Lauren is a fan of green" I whispered slyly to myself as I headed back towards the group.

* * *

**Review and I will update, next up is the end of Sea World and going to Disneyland. Also, tell me what you think of my new story that I will release soon. Also, I need song suggestions.**


	15. Fireworks

**Two chapters! Your very lucky, and this is the fun chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna make this short.**

**The Whole Gang: Kd doesn't own Twilight**

**Me: thanks guys**

**Song: Pirate's Life For Me(Various Artists)**

* * *

LPOV

Grr, I will get Swan. Everybody knows that she is so stupid throwing herself at Edward. Even he thinks she's clingy; I can see it in his eyes. These were the thoughts running through my head as I rinsed off from the shower once we returned to the hotel.

("**Emmett here, and I am going to translate Lauren Talk into English:**

**Grr, I will get Bella. Everybody knows that Bella and Edward are perfect for each other. You can tell Edward loves her; I can see it in his eyes. These were the only thoughts going through my head as I put green shit in my hair)**

As I dried off, I started planning in my head different ways to seduce Edward. It wouldn't be that hard. I mean, look at me. I'm a goddess. Why wouldn't Eddie love to be with me forev…

(**As I dried off, I started to plan different ways to seduce Edward. Aw heck, who am I kidding? I mean, look at me. I'm a total ass. Why would Eddie want me?)**

"Uhh, like the new look Lauren." Jessica giggled. Huh, what in the world did she mean? Something caught my eye that was hanging on my face. It was a piece of puke green hair. Huh, how did that get there? Then I looked up. Oh, it's just my hair. Wait, WHAT?! MY HAIR IS PUKE GREEN! I let out a high-pitched shrill. Oh, I will get you back Swan!

(**Huh, why is she talking to me? Oh look, a pile of puke. Oh, it's only my hair. Wait, WHAT! MY HAIR IS PUKE GREEN! I squealed like a little wuss. Oh, I will get you back Swan!"**

**This has been Emmett Cullen for you, signing off ;P)**

BPOV

I heard a high-pitched scream right before I went to bed. Ah, I can't wait to see what Alice did. I'll have to thank her, 'cause I'm sure it will be good.

(Next Day)

It is now 8 am, and Edward and I are sitting on the bus, chatting the time away as we head towards Disneyland. Earlier today I witnessed the likes of Lauren. It was the funniest thing ever. She thought I did it as well, so that really set me off and I was laughing on the floor.

Edward looks hot today. Well, more so than usual since he is wearing a tight shirt. I really should tell Edward how I feel about him. Just starring at him from a distance is getting to be annoying.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah Edward?"

"What ride do you want to go on first?"

"Splash Mountain" Emmett yelled from behind us.

"Space Mountain" Jasper exclaimed.

"Thunder Mountain" Rose piped.

"How 'bout any ride that doesn't have to do with a mountain?" Alice suggested. I laughed at that.

"Can we ride Pirates of the Caribbean?" I asked, looking up at Edward's face. He smiled down at me.

"Of course, that's one of my favorite rides." I couldn't help but smile at yet another thing we have in common.

(Inside Disneyland)

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Alice yelled, dragging Jasper towards Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Emmett replied, dragging Rose-who looked pissed off. Laughing, I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him off towards Alice and Emmett. I couldn't help but notice the zing of electricity when I grabbed Edward's hand. I sure hope he felt it too.

"Finally, we're here. I was afraid the line was going to be long. Well, at least I know what to do to pass the time, SING!" Emmett exclaimed. Oy, Emmett + Singing = Disaster.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we flich, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties yo ho!" And Alice decided that she wanted to join in to.

"Maraud and embezzle, and even high jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Alice sang, and then Emmett, Alice, and I sang the chorus.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me 'earties yo ho." I belted.

"We burn up the city, we're really a fright, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Edward added.

"We're rascals, scoundrals, villains, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties yo ho." Jasper sang.

"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Rosalie added, and we all finished.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" By now, we had reached the front of the line, and I was laughing so hard that I had to lean against Edward for support. He even had to help me in the boat.

"Wow, a talking skelliton head!" Emmett screamed as we turned the corner right before the drop. I sighed, some things Emmett may never learn.

Soon we got off the ride, and of course we were dumped into a gift shop. Uh oh.

"CLOTHES!" Alice yelled, running crazily around the store. Sometimes I wonder if Alice was ever normal.

"Bella, I bought this for you. Don't complain, just go and put it on." Alice told me, handing me a pirate outfit. I sighed; there's no use denying Alice.

EPOV

So far, we'd only been on Pirates of the Caribbean, but I was having a blast. Alice just sent Bella into the bathroom with a new outfit. I just hope Bella isn't mad. I turned around to Alice's squeal. All I could do was stare.

Bella was wearing a black ripped skirt with a red and white striped sash around her waist. Her shirt was a loose white blouse with a lace up black vest on top of it. To top it off, she wore a black bandanna. She is the hottest pirate I've ever seen. (Outfit on profile)

"Damm Bella, sweet outfit!" Emmett said. I growled at him. He just chuckled in response. Emmett walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Dude, you are so whipped. Just tell her you like her already."

"I plan to tell her later." I whispered back. Emmett gave me a thumbs up as we headed back with the group who were headed towards Splash Mountain.

???POV

"You got that? That bench right there at 9 tonight." I said, handing the man money.

"I got it. Don't worry; everything will go according to plan. After all, we are in Disneyland, and here, dreams come true."

"Let's hope. Their both stubborn." I giggled, walking back to my friends. Only an hour left until the fireworks. Boy, I hope Edward doesn't blow this!

BPOV

"Fireworks time!" Alice screamed, pulling us towards the magic castle. I couldn't help but be excited. I love fireworks.

"Hey Bella, can you come with me for a minute?" Edward whispered in my ear, sending a chill up my spine.

"Sure." I responded. Edward took my hand and led me towards a secluded bench. We sat down just as the announcer started talking. But I really couldn't hear, because my eyes and ears were locked on Edward.

"Look, Bella," Edward said nervously, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since, well, ever since I got to know you. Ok, I want to say that…IreallylikeyouandIhopeyoulikemeaswell!"

"Huh?" I asked, befuddled.

"I said I really like you and I hope you like me as well." Edward whispered shyly. I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face even if I tried.

"Edward, I'm glad, 'cause the feeling's mutual. I like you too." I said, looking at Edward, as the smile on his face grew wider. Slowly he leaned down, and to save him the trouble, I closed the space between us. I told you I love fireworks, and not just the ones filling the night sky.

* * *

**SQUEEE! It finally happened. Disneyland is where dreams come true. I regret not putting many rides, but this chapter was aimed to be fluff. Reveiw and you get to see a new chapter sooner. Only 2 days left until the return to Forks.**

**Upcoming Chapters:**

***California Adventure**

***Downtown Disney**

***Basketball**

***And a whole lot more humor, adventure, and drama.**


	16. That's Going In The Yearbook

**Yay, this is my longest chapter yet. So, how'd you guys like my new story? Also, I can't wait for the next chapter. Last chappie on vacation, *sob* , but that means we will be getting to the basketball games! Hope yall like this chapter, and a new chapter of Here Comes Chaos is on the way.**

**Disclaimer: Why don't we welcome our special guests to help me out.**

**Special guests: hey Kd!**

**Me: hi you four. Your gonna be named later on in this chapter, so for now you are all SG.**

**SG: cool, and it's a shame you don't us or the rest of Twilight.**

**Me: *sigh* I know. Well, ya win some ya loose some**

**Song: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (Disney Channel Stars) Just to get us all in the disney mood.**

* * *

BPOV

Last night was possibly the best night of my life. I finally admitted my feelings to Edward, and he returns the feelings. After the fireworks, we planned our first date, which will be tomorrow when we go to Downtown Disney.

"So, how'd it go last night?" I shot out of bed at the voice. And there was only one person that would actually be able to get into my room unnoticed; the pixie herself, Alice.

"Please save all questioning until I am fully awake." I mumbled to her, walking towards my closet.

"Oh no you don't. I choose the pirate outfit yesterday and look what happened. I'm choosing again today." she said, dashing to my closet. Moments later, Alice emerged and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Alice" I mumbled, grumpy since Alice woke me up early.

"Don't worry, this outfit you'll actually approve of. I'm just messing with your hair. Now take a shower. And shower I did, and it woke me up. Afterwards, I let her work her so-called magic.

"All done!" Alice said, turning me towards a mirror. My hair was wavy with blonde streaks mixed with the brown.

"Now get dressed and meet me in your room!" Alice exclaimed, throwing me my undergarments and clothes. She grabbed black baggy shorts, a camo shirt, and a black and white Mickey Mouse baseball cap. **(Pic's on profile)**

"I approve," I told Alice as I left the bathroom, "nice job!" I hugged her and we headed into the main room where everybody was waiting to get on the bus. I spotted Edward with his back away from me, so I went to sneak up on him.

"Rawr!" I yelled, jumping on his back. He must have jumped at least three feet in the air. I heard him groan as I rode to the bus piggyback style.

"Must you do that?" Edward asked, still not noticing my outfit. I just laughed.

"Of course I must!" I said kissing his neck. I felt him shiver under me, and I laughed. Yeah, I'm not a giggler, so I full on laugh.

"Not funny Bella." Edward said as we walked into California Adventure.

"You know its funny, right guys?" I asked, turning to Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Van, Ange, Kate, Embry, and Seth. They all nodded in response.

"Must you all be against me?" Edward asked, finally setting me down. That's when he noticed my outfit. His eyes glazed over and my friends started laughing.

"Yes!" they all yelled at the same time, pulling him out of his trance. I actually saw his face tinted pink.

"So, who's up for the Tower of Terror?" Jasper asked from behind me. I smiled and walked over with Edward in tow.

"Hey, it's Ed, Em, and Ali!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned to see four beautiful people standing behind us. The first two were blond haired fraternal twins. They both appeared to be around thirteen, but the girl seemed a tad bit smaller than the boy. The other two were holding hands and appeared to be our age. It's odd, most people tended to be unconsciously straying away from them.

"Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Afton. How are you doing cousins?" Alice replied, running to hug them.

"We're good cousin Alice!" the twins replied at the same time.

"I'm doing good Alice, who's your friends?" the older girl asked.

"Ah, sorry. This is Jasper, my boyfriend, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, and Bella, Edward's soon-to-be girlfriend."

"Soon-to-be?" the older boy asked. Alice giggled.

"Well, he hasn't asked her yet, but we all know it's coming. Oh, Bella, Rose, and Jazzy, meet Jane, Alec, Chelsea, and Afton. Jane and Alec are the crazy twins. Chelsea is the oldest cousin, and Afton is Chelsea is Chelsea's long time boyfriend." Alice said.

"Nice to meet you all," I said smiling, "we were heading over to the Tower of Terror. Want to join us?"

"She's a keeper," Chelsea told Edward, "and sure Bella, we'd love to come with." I couldn't help but blush at her comment as we all made our way to the elevator.

"Oh my god," I heard a high pitched squeal, "you're like, riding this ride too!?" Uh oh, it's queen of nobody's! All hail Lauren and her loyal bimbos Jessica, Tanya, and Irina.

"Yes, I'm riding with my family." Edward replied. Lauren glared at me, and then smiled at Edward.

"But Eddie, those strangers and slut, and queen bi*** aren't your family." Lauren said, trying to act sly.

"First of all, don't call me Eddie. Second, these are my cousins, Rose is Emmett's girlfriend, and Bella is my girlfriend." Did Edward just say that I'm his girlfriend?

"You owe me twenty bucks." Jasper said to Emmett from behind us. Of course they would bet on when Edward called me his girlfriend. Lauren looked shocked.

"But…but, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!" she squealed. She looked as if she was going to say more, but we were ushered on to the elevator. Sadly, Lauren and the nobody's got on the same elevator as us, along with, OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE BEEEEEPPPING KIDDING ME!!!! Somehow, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and a boy named Jake (who is actually very nice, so I don't mind him) got on the ride with us.

Edward was on the end of the aisle in the back row, I was in between Edward and Chelsea, and Afton took the other end. Across from us are Ali, Em, Rose, and Jazzy. Right in front of them is Alec, Jane, a boy named Luke, and his girlfriend Samantha. Now, in front of Edward are Lauren, then Tanya, then Irina, and finally Jessica. In front of the girls were the four boys. The last front row was occupied by freshmen at our school.

"Don't worry Eddie, if you get scared, I'm right here." Lauren purred, but it sounded like me when I woke up this morning. Uck!

"Let's have some fun with them." Edward whispered in my ear. I kissed him on the cheek to let him know I agreed with him. I turned to Alice and winked at her. She giggled, knowing what we were doing. Edward nuzzled my neck and I giggled. None of my friends looked surprised. Alice must have told them.

"What the hell Cullen!" Mike yelled as the elevator started to climb higher in the air. By now everybody was looking at us

"What? She's _my_ girlfriend." Edward said, quickly giving me a peck on the lips. By now, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, and Irina looked pissed.

"Since when?!" Tyler yelled. I decided to join into the conversation.

"We admitted our feelings for each other last night." I said, rubbing noses with Edward. We must look pretty pathetic, but anything to piss of the annoying group of wannabe's! Before anybody could say another word, the elevator dropped.

As soon as we got off the elevator, I dragged Edward to the pictures. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw ours.

"Hey Ali?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up Bella?"

"Do you have money on you?" I asked, finding it hard to breathe from all the laughing.

"Yeah, why?"

"Look." I said, pointing to our picture. Emmett had his hands up in the air. Jasper was holding down Alice. Alec and Jane were smiling and had their hands up as well. Rosalie was looking at me and smiling. And the freshmen were laughing hysterically. Now those are the normal parts of the shot.

Chelsea and Afton were also laughing, looking at Edward and I. My arms were around Edward's waist and Edward was kissing my head. Lauren looked some little boy on a hunt for the last cookie and found out his brother ate it. Tanya and Irina looked close to tears. Jessica had already reached that point. Jake was laughing his ass off at Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

Eric looked like he was going to wet himself because of the ride. Tyler appeared to be angry, as his head was half-turned to look at Edward and I. And last but not least, you could only see the back of Mike's head because he was turned around, flipping off Edward.

"Nice, I'm gonna go buy it. Something tells me this scream's yearbook." Alice said, giggling as she paid for the picture. We were all running now to try to avoid the crazy people. By we, I mean my friends and their cousins.

"Hey, let's head over to the rapids ride!" Emmett said. We agreed and headed there, only to run into Van and Ange.

"Hey guys, wanna ride with us? We're off by two people." Emmett asked. Van nodded and smiled.

Once we reached the front of the line, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Jane, Alec, and I boarded the first raft while the rest got on behind us.

The ride was very fun and wet. It got really exciting when the drop came.

"Aw hell no!" I heard Alice yell. Only now did I notice that Alice and I were about to go down the drop backwards. Sweet! As for Alice on the other hand…

"Ali, you'll be fine. Don't worry." Jasper said right before we dropped. Let's just say I've never heard someone scream that loud. And she didn't scream from the drop. No, she screamed because it got her shoes wet. Can I say obsessed? Maybe she should be sent to an Asylum.

Well, with that ride down we went over towards California Screaming. Finally! This is my favorite ride in the park. I sure hope we get the green car. Green tends to go the fastest.

I looked over at Edward who had a weird sparkle in his eyes. I shot him a questioning look. He smiled at me and picked me up, placing me on his back once again like this morning.

Rose started laughing next to me. Looking over to her, I saw she was looking at the line for Toy Story Mania! and standing in line glaring at Edward is none other than Sam and Jacob. Joy.

"Yo dog, what you staring at?" Emmett yelled at Jacob. Jacob turned to him and glared.

"What are you doing with Bella?" Jacob snarled at Edward.

"Wow, down doggy!" Emmett snickered. We ignored him.

"Bella was tired, so I picked her up." Edward said calmly. Jacob snorted.

"I didn't see her talking to you when you picked her up." he retorted. Now it was my turn to be snappy.

"Who are you to say that I wasn't tired?! I am, and he could tell. Also, why the hell were you watching me?" I snapped.

"Whatever. Just don't get yourself hurt hanging with them." Jacob snipped. I was appalled. I flipped him off and signaled to my friends to ignore him and get into line for Screaming. I didn't look back at Jake the whole time we were in line.

"Woohoo! We got the front!" I yelled to Emmett, who would be riding next to me. Emmett and I both wanted the front, so we decided to ride together. Rose and Alice were behind us. I wasn't sure where Chelsea, Afton, Jane, Alec, Jasper, or Edward was on the train though.

After a minute, we pulled out of the station onto a long stretch of track. I knew what was happening. I couldn't help but clap excitedly. Even Emmett clapped with me.

"Get ready screamers!" the voice said, "we launch in five… four… three… two… one!" And we were off. Man, I always love the very fast launch. That and the second drop, which we were now approaching. It makes you feel like your flying. The best part though is the three dips. That comes near the end, so when I saw them, I knew we were almost done with the ride.

As we got our picture taken, Emmett and I put on evil grins. When I saw our picture, I saw Alice and Rose wearing goofy smiles. We got that picture as well.

"Who wants to go to Turtle Talk?" Alice asked. We all nodded and headed over there. During our visit with Crush the turtle, Emmett asked to wear a bikini top, Alice asked if there were any malls in the ocean (and then flipped out when he said no), and I found out Edward has a fear of turtles ever since one bit him in the butt on a trip to Hawaii.

"That was fun!" I told Edward once we retired to our room in the Grand Californian Hotel.

"Yeah, it sure was. And tomorrow we hit Downtown Disney. I feel bad for you." Edward said. I must have had a confused look on my face because Edward continued.

"Well, our date will be amazing, but you have to deal with Alice buying you an outfit and something she like to call 'Bella Barbie'." he snickered. I shot him a glare.

"No goodnight for you." I said, turning to walk out of the room.

"Bella! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Edward said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in for a hug. I smiled. Leaning up on my toes, I whispered in his ear.

"You are so whipped." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out of his grip and made my way to my room. And he stood there stunned the whole time.

_Definitely whipped_ I snickered in my head. _Well, at least the reason he is whipped is me._

* * *

**Hehe, a whipped Eddie is funny. **

**Edward: is not**

**Me: sure it isn't, Eddie. And you'll get more of it if you review.**

**Edward: *growl***


	17. Superstar Bella

**Oh my gosh, I am such a sucky author for leaving you hanging for three months! Getting ready for high school shouldn't be that hard. And now that school started, oh boy.**

**So I don't own Twilight**

**Twilight Characters: you bet you don't**

**Me: Oh shut up and get into the story!**

**TC: yes mam!**

**Me: Ugh, I'm gonna go and take some headache medicine while you read.**

**Song: If Today Was Your Last Day (Nickelback)**

* * *

BPOV

"Hurry up!" Of course, Alice and Rosalie would be ecstatic to go shopping. I mean, we're in Downtown Disney. Me? Not so much, especially when for the past six hours I've been dragged to any store in sight with any sign of clothing.

"C'mon Bella, just this one last store. Please?!" Alice asked me, giving me the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster up. I caved, knowing that I wouldn't get my way anyway.

"Fine Alice." I said sighing as she dragged me into Fossil® to get accessories for my outfit tonight.

I am beyond ecstatic. My first date with Edward. I have only seen him twice today. Once in the morning and once when I was walking past ESPN Zone. When I asked him what we were up to tonight, he just told me it would be a surprise, so all day I have been lost in thought pondering what tonight would be like.

This little detail helped me zone out through my torture, also known as 'Bella Barbie'. Who knows how some people actually enjoy getting their hair pulled on and having crap loaded on their face.

"Alright, and done!" Rosalie exclaimed, turning me around so I was facing the mirror. And boy did I get a shock.

"Is that really me?" I asked Rosalie. I couldn't be me. The woman in the mirror was wearing black low-rise skinny jeans with brown boots that stopped a little below her knees. The top was a cream-colored halter top. Her make-up made her face smoky and a mystery.

Rose and Alice laughed and nodded their heads. I smiled at them and went to the door as I heard somebody knock on it. When I opened the door, the one and only Edward was waiting for me on the other side, a breathtaking smile upon his face.

"Hi Edward." I said, sounding out of breath. Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the hotel and out to Downtown Disney.

"You look lovely" Edward whispered into my as we approached the House of Blues. Now I have never actually been inside the House of Blues, but I've heard that it is amazing. And boy was I right.

Edward led us to the hostess, his arm now wrapped around my shoulder. Edward had to cough to get her attention, as it was formerly looking him up and down.

"Table for two." Edward seemed to be having trouble to keep a grimace off his face as the hostess led us to our table, swaying her butt the whole way. I think she was going for a sexy look, but it came off as a bad runway model doing an impersonation of a cat.

Finally the horrid hostess (who I learned was named Tara) left us in peace, but not before giving Edward her number, which he promptly ripped up.

"So, who's playing tonight?" I asked Edward, trying to take his mind off of Tara. He smiled gratefully at me, and was about to answer, but got cut off.

"I believe that Nickelback is here playing tonight." A boy that appeared to be our waiter said. The way he was looking at me made me feel like I was sitting on a grill in the house of hungry men. It made me feel disgusted.

"Excuse me," I said to the boy, "but I believe that my face is up here." The black-haired boy looked up at my face, unembarrassed.

"I'm sorry babe," he said; I heard Edward growl, "my name is James, how may I help you?" I almost hurled at his attempt to be seductive. I looked down at the menu and said the first thing I saw.

"I'll have the carne asada. What do you want Edward?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me. James reluctantly looked towards Edward.

"I would like the penne pasta." He said coldly. With one last fleeting look at me, James finally left. I smiled sheepishly at Edward, and he smiled in return. We stayed like that until our food arrived. I ignored James completely. It wasn't hard, seeing that the second he got to our table Nickelback got on stage.

They started with _Gotta Be Somebody_, and I nodded my head with the beat of the music. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward had a smile on his face as he watched me.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to fell like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in there hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same out there_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

I felt Edward tap my shoulder. I turned to look at him as he grabed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I had a blast dancing to the end of _Gotta Be Somebody_, and also dancing to _Rockstar_, and _Far Away_.

"Alright, now we need somebody to get up on stage and help Nickelback sing their last song!" The announcer said. "How about you!" and suddenly there was a spotlight over my head. I turned to Edward and smiled before I walked up onto the stage.

(_Bella_, **Nickelback, **_**Together**_)

**My best friend gave me the best advice,**

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

**Leave no stone unturned, leave no fears behind**

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

**The first step you take is the longest stride**

_**If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?**_

**What if, what if, if today was your last day**

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

**What's worth the prize is always worth the fight**

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

**So live like your never living twice**

_**Don't take the free ride in your own life**_

_**If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had?**_

_**And would you call those friends you never see?**_

_**Reminisce old memories?**_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_

_**And would you find the one you really love**_

_**Swear up and down to God above**_

_**That you finally fall in love, if today was your last day?**_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by bending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

**So do whatever it takes**

'**Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life**

**Let nothing stand in your way**

'**Cause the hands of time are never on your side**

_**If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?**_

_**Donate every dime you had?**_

_**And would you call those friends you never see?**_

_**Reminisce old memories?**_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_

_**And would you find the one you really love**_

_**Swear up and down to God above**_

_**That you finally fall in love, if today was your last day?**_

I shook all of the band member's hands and hopped of the stage into Edward's arms. If only I knew who was watching me from up in the rafters.

??? POV

That bastard! I shall get you Bella! You shall be mine, in due time. Look at him, draping over MY Bella like he owns her. Edward, you better pray that I let you walk home from this.

BPOV

Wow, vacation has been fun. I got to spend a whole week with my best friends, sing on stage with Nickelback, and Edward became my boyfriend. I don't think life could get any better.

And of course, I was right. The first day back went a little something like this:

~_Flashback_~

_Ahh, morning, the most wonderful time of the day. Or at least it is when you get to sleep in. So now I have to deal with waking up at six and a hyper Alice. Oh yeah, I don't like mornings anymore._

_"Oh come on Bella, I'm almost done!" Alice squealed. All right, who gave the pixie coffee? I groaned and leaned back in my chair._

_Two hours later, I am now sitting in class, and boy do I wish I wasn't. Everybody is staring at me ever since Jessica spread that I was dating. And not just anybody, but the 'oh soo hot' Edward Cullen. And it went on like this until after school when I reached the gym._

_Jacob and Sam were giving me the death glare. At least the rest of my team is normal, well, as normal as they could get. So things seemed to be getting easier, until Jacob just had to come over and open is mouth._

_"You can do so much better Bella. I don't know what you see in the guy. All I see is a bastard with hair." And that's when I punched him._

~_End Flashback_~

And that's how I ended up in here. Detention. To top it all off, Mike is in here too and his staring got really annoying fifteen minutes ago. Detention only started ten minutes ago. I tell you, the people stalking me are getting me really annoyed.

"Soooo…" Mike said, trying to start up a conversation for the seventh time. Finally the teacher walked in and released us. Thank God! I was about to hit Mike, landing me in here for even longer.

I darted out of the room and into Edward's waiting arms at the door. As I nuzzled my head into his neck, he picked me up and led us to my room. Man, did I mention that I was tired lately? Well, If I didn't, I must have been 'cause I don't remember a thing other then staring up at Edward's face, and then lots and lots of basketballs in a gym. Ah, this is the life; or really, this is the dream.

* * *

**Sooo, how'd you like it? I am going to go and try to update Here Comes Chaos now. And please help me, I need basketball team name ideas.**

**Kd**


End file.
